Interwoven Hearts
by xTwistedChaosx
Summary: That is when Freyja's eyes widened in realization. She knew what the feeling was. Her mother had told her this day would come. She knew and it terrified her. AU. Thorin/Dwalin/Bofur/OC/Fili/Kili/Ori
1. A Destined Meeting

**AN: Another series! I know my Nuada series is not finished but do not worry. My muse has been nagging me quite a bit lately.**

 **I was inspired by LuvMiddleEarth for this story. Her story is called Hearts of Fire. She has a polyamorous/polygamist theme as this will be. I thoroughly enjoyed the idea of having dwarves, like elves, find their one and them be intertwined. I also enjoyed there being more than one suitor as I imagine dwarven women to be far and few between. Of course, our stories will differ in most aspects.**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

It had taken Gandalf a great number of tries to convince the leader of this group to stop just outside of Bree to retrieve a sixteenth member for the group. The harsh stubborn leader was beside himself in anger when the wizard mentioned it would be a dwarven maiden.

The dwarves were a stubborn lot especially that blasted leader, Thorin Oakensheild. Many of the company were hesitant to bring along a woman, be it a dwarven one or no. They viewed it as far too much of a liability. Dwalin had expressed his immeasurable distaste to Thorin about this new addition, which was also reciprocated by the leader. The two were rather firm on this front. Though after the wizard had threatened he would not help them without her help, Thorin could not decline. They needed the wizard more than he cared to admit. Having the magic being would be a great help with this quest to reclaim Erebor.

The hobbit, Bilbo, took a keen interest in the soon-to-be new addition. He was rather intrigued by seeing a dwarven maiden. He had heard from Gloin that dwarf maidens were often mistaken for men as they had beards as well. He said they were the softest beards around, staring fondly off into the distance as memories of his own wife flashed before his eyes. Bilbo had never met dwarves before they barged into his house and destroyed practically everything. Well in his eyes it was everything. His usually pristine hobbit hole had mud tracked through it, food thrown about it, and the plumbing, he knew, would most certainly have to be replaced when he returned. His mind went back to their current task though. Bilbo wondered if this woman would be just as harsh as the dwarven men around him currently or not.

They had reached the town in a few days' time. Currently it was afternoon and bright out. The birds chirped and the greenery swayed gently in the light breeze. Gandalf led the dwarves just outside of the town where they found a small cabin. There was a small water basin sitting on top of a barrel just on the outside of it next to the door where small birds happily chirped and splashed about in the water. Smoke was coming from the chimney, signaling someone to be home.

Gandalf smiled. His heart was happy that he would get to see the young dwarf girl again. He hadn't told her about the journey he would be going on when last they saw each other. He knew then he would have brought her along. She deserved to be along, she needed to be. His visions had been quite clear on her joining the quest.

He halted his horse and signaled for the other riders to jump off their ponies. Once they were, the wizard said "The dear girl is a little shy around strangers. Allow me to do the talking." He said turning to head to the door of the small cabin.

"Shy?" Thorin snorted out. His arms crossed over his chest. "Is she delicate as well? Like a flower? I still don't see why she would be of any use to us Gandalf. We need warriors with us. I already have one thing that I have to look after." He said indicating the hobbit.

Bilbo's face turned red with embarrassment at the leader. He knew Thorin didn't approve of him being there. Truthfully, he didn't know why he had run after the group in the first place. It must have been the Took inside of him that screamed to come on this adventure.

Gandalf looked back at the pompous leader before turning back around. He did not say anything as it would only prove to anger the old wizard further. Gandalf approached the cabin and gave three soft knocks with his stick. He listened closely and heard no movement. Again, he knocked three times. This time the wizard was well aware of the burning glares of some of the company as there was no movement from the cabin. Gandalf turned, slightly nervous to the company.

It was then the company heard movement off to the tree and bush area to the right side of the cabin. After so long of being in danger the dwarves were quick to grab for their weapons. Bilbo had to admit he was rather nervous seeing the dwarves get ready for battle but all their thoughts of impending doom were broken as a small girl came into the clearing carrying quite a few fish on a line.

Her hair was a bright golden color that was up in a bun, a few curly strands framed her face. Two small braids came down behind her ears to just the top of her breasts while two more were pulled back with the rest of her hair and encircled her bun. Her hair caught the sun in just the perfect way, like it was shining strings of gold. Her face was beardless which was curious to Bilbo as he was told dwarves, maiden or no all had beards. There was a smattering of freckles across her button nose and under each eye.

Bilbo knew if the two were standing next to each other she would only reach his shoulder. She was not skinny but not plump either. She was a mix of the two. She didn't wear a dress like most maidens in the Shire did. No, instead she wore dark trousers that were just slightly baggy, a blue tunic, brown boots and a dark brown overcoat that just swept the ground. Her hands had fingerless gloves on them but what really stood out to Bilbo were her bright blue eyes. Bilbo swore it was like the sky was in her eyes. He looked about the company only to find there was a tension in some of the dwarves. Thorin and Dwalin especially. Their jaws were clenched tightly.

Freyja did not regard the company. Her eyes met Gandalf's first. A bright smile formed on her face as she exclaimed "Gandalf! _Miz meri_!" She ran to him as he went to her and embraced him. "It has been too long Gandalf!" Her gentle voice carried to the group of men. It made a few shift, to what Bilbo thought, uncomfortably.

Gandalf smiled softly at the girl. "Indeed, it has my dear Freyja. You have grown more lovely since last I saw you." He said earning him another bright smile from the small dwarven woman. "I have much to discuss with you my dear but first I must introduce you to the company." He said stepping out of her way to see the others gathered in her front yard. Freyja immediately became nervous. She had not had such a large number of guests before and if she were quite honest with herself she didn't like large groups of any type of people. She cast her eyes downward.

Gandalf put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry my dear. This company consists of mostly dwarves and a hobbit. They will not harm you in any way." She gave a tentative nod to him.

"This is Bilbo Baggins" He said indicating the hobbit first. He gave a wave to her saying 'hello' as she was introduced. She gave a small nod of her head but looked up at him and returned the smile. "This is Oin and Gloin." Both men gave a small bow to her. She again nodded her head with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Dori, Nori, and Ori." He indicated each but upon looking at Ori, she felt a strange pull in her heart. The smile on her gentle face faltered ever so slightly. There was a gentle warmth that spread in her chest. Ori was staring at her as his brothers gave a bow. She was surprised by the pull but thought nothing of it. Dori pulled Ori down into a bow and she again nodded her head.

"This is Bombur, Bifur and Bofur." He said pointing them out. Bombur nodded to her as did Bifur. When she regarded Bofur, again she was stricken with the same confusing feeling. It was like her heart was yet again tugged on. The warmth returned. Bofur did not stare at her as Ori did. He bowed with a bright yet gentle smile on his face. She was starting to get extremely nervous. This feeling was something new to her and she wasn't sure she liked the sudden onset of it but none the less she did not forget her manners and gave a nervous nod to him.

Gandalf brought her in front of the next two, and yet again the strange feeling came back to her though slightly stronger now. Both men smirked at each other before taking it upon themselves to introduce themselves.

"Fili." The blonde one said.

"And Kili." The brown haired one said.

Both grabbed a hand of the small woman each and kissed it while bowing. "At your service!" They said together.

Freyja gulped loudly. She gave a barely noticeable nod. Her face no longer had a smile on it. There was a small pang of panic that set in her heart. She felt something else as well, concern? Why would she be concerned?

She was next introduced to a much older, white dwarf who gave her a very gentle and fatherly smile. "Balin, at your service." He bowed as well.

He stood next to his brother, who Freyja saw as a giant. He certainly was tall and bald! With tattoos! He was by far the most intimidating person she had ever seen…and yet…. The warmth returned. It was a tidal wave that hit her in the chest and she just stood there staring at the man. His piercing eyes cut through her. Freyja felt as if he was staring into her soul. She felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Gandalf watched the exchange with curiosity. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but would ask the girl later. "And lastly the leader of our happy troupe; Thorin Oakensheild." He said.

To Freyja though, it felt as if time had stood still. Gandalf's words seemed to come out muffled in her ears. She turned her wide eyes to Thorin and felt a crushing wave of warmth spread through her chest, like a warm blanket being pulled over her. Her breathe hitched in her throat. All she could do was stare into his deep blue eyes.

That is when Freyja's eyes widened in realization. She knew what the feeling was. Her mother had told her this day would come. She knew and it terrified her. She turned and bolted to her cabin dropping the fish on the ground. She opened the door harshly and slammed it before anyone could say anything.

Freyja leaned her back against the door. Her heart was racing and her breathing erratic. Her ones? Multiple ones?! Her mother had explained to her about finding her mate or mates in the world. How it may feel. How it was the most beautiful sensation of warmth that would spread in her heart. Her own mother had two mates. Both of her fathers she remembered very little of but her mother never explained that it could possibly be more than two. She thought she may only find one or two. She had grown to find the idea lovely to have two mates after looking back on memories her mother and fathers together. But six? SHE HAD SIX?! How was this possible? She felt pangs of concern coming from the other side of the door but she wasn't ready to open it just yet.

* * *

Gandalf watched as the girl ran off and slammed the door to her quaint cabin shut. His eyes filled with concern. "I don't believe I have ever seen her do that before." Gandalf said looking back at the company.

Thorin looked up at the wizard "Clearly, Gandalf, this was a destined meeting."

Gandalf looked at the leader curiously. Gauging his words. He was unsure of what happened but was far more concerned for the girl. She was a shut in most of the time but she was always somewhat welcoming when it came to new arrivals. Her manners were always near impeccable, unlike most dwarves.

Thorin and Dwalin turned to Balin and they began to discuss something in Khuzdul. Dwalin, Gandalf could see, was most uncomfortable.

Gandalf made his way to the door and gave three gentle knocks with his cane.

Freyja had somewhat calmed her nerves down. She didn't really know how to handle this. She continued to feel pangs of concern in her heart. She knew now it was her 'mates'. She didn't like the idea of having so many but per what her mother had told her there really wasn't much she could do about it. She couldn't deny the sensation and there was no known magic to get rid of it. Oh dear this was not good.

She froze at the three knocks. Freyja was unsure if she should open it. Her mother would be rolling in her grave right now if she saw how Freyja reacted to her guests. Mates or no she should be a good host.

She very timidly opened the door. Her eyes were cast down yet again.

"Freyja, my dear." Gandalf said gently. "Perhaps we can come inside?" He was being cautious as the girl seemed most uncomfortable right now.

Freyja held onto the door tightly but the tension in her shoulders slackened a little at the wizard's voice. She was glad it was him who knocked on her door. She was far sure if it had been anyone else she would have slammed the door in their face.

Freyja fidgeted a little bit with the door. Her thoughts were racing. She didn't want to be rude but also was not sure how to deal with her current predicament. She looked up at the wizard who bore a soft smile, he always did when she was nervous. She gave a tentative nod and opened the door wider.

Gandalf turned and gestured to the company to come in. It was with some hesitation from them that they entered the dwarf maiden's home. She hid herself slightly behind the door as they entered.

The cabin was quaint and small. It consisted of a simple sitting area, a kitchen, a small living area off to the right of the kitchen, and a closed door off to the left, which one could only assume was her bedroom and where the washroom was. She did not have many things to her home but it was lived in.

The group crowded in her kitchen area. "Perhaps everyone would be more comfortable in the sitting area." Gandalf said noticing Freyja had yet to come out from behind the door much less close it. Gandalf ushered everyone into the room before turning and going to Freyja who was still nervously standing behind the door. "My dear, is everything ok? You seem rather uncomfortable."

Freyja looked up at Gandalf. She was unsure of what to say exactly to him. "C… Can we speak outside?" She asked.

"Absolutely my dear." Gandalf held his hand out as she passed by walking outside. He followed closely behind.

Freyja began to explain to Gandalf exactly what happened that made her so nervous and act the way she had. The wizard listened carefully. Freyja looked at the house and saw faces staring out of the living area window which made her blush furiously.

* * *

"What do ya think they're talking about?" Bofur asked eyeing the little dwarf maiden from the window.

"I don't know. She seemed rather nervous, didn't she?" Asked Kili next to Bofur. Fili was next to him also watching the interaction between the two. "You would think she would be happy to have found her ones."

Dori was speaking to Ori on the couch giving his brother some advice on how to approach the dwarf girl next. He was explaining to him that this situation was more than likely just as stressful to her as it was to him and the others.

Balin spoke next "Don't take offence laddie, the sudden onset of meeting your one can sometimes be overwhelming and difficult to deal with. Especially since she has six."

This earned a snort from Dwalin but no words came out of the warrior's mouth. Balin eyed his brother.

Fili and Kili nodded. "Aye…She is rather beautiful." said Fili looking at the woman fondly.

"Aye. Her voice is the sound of an angel's. Prettiest thing I have ever heard." Bofur said next smiling gently out to the girl.

Thorin sat in deep thought next to Dwalin. Both warriors were having a difficult time adjusting to the new feeling. Thorin had all but given up finding a queen since the fall of Erebor. Now here she was. His one. He should be happy but truthfully, he was nervous himself. She seemed far too delicate for his liking. He always imagined his queen to be strong and a warrior like himself. Dwarf maidens were not known for being delicate. Dwalin had the same mindset. Though the tattooed warrior was much more focused on war and his fighting abilities. He never gave much thought to women. Now he too had his one. Thorin knew his friend was taking it much harder than he was.

* * *

Translation:

Miz meri: My friend

 **AN: AH! The first chapter! I started this out as their meeting. I wanted Thorin and Dwalin to have a much harder time accepting Freyja to be their mate as I can only imagine the two wouldn't been too keen on the idea. The others, I imagine, would be much more accepting of the idea no matter how unexpected. Before anyone gets on me about Ori not really being in this chapter he will be in the next one!**

 **Also, I'm using Storm Nexus as a source for Khuzdul and its translations.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Twisty**


	2. The Start of a Journey

**AN: Again, this stories concept was inspired by LuvMiddleEarth. Her story is called Hearts of Fire. Check it out!**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

Bofur, Fili and Kili quickly backed away from the window. "She's coming back in!" Bofur exclaimed happily as they took seats on the floor trying their best to act nonchalantly.

Freyja walked in with the fish she had dropped outside, putting it on her table in the kitchen. There was plenty for the lot of them. She would ask them if they would join her for lunch. Hopefully that would make up for her earlier rudeness, or what she viewed as rudeness. Gandalf had given her reassurance that everything would be ok after hearing exactly what was going on but she was still nervous. Her ones sat in the other room after all.

Freyja slowly made her way to the living area. All the company looked up at her as she stood by the door. She cleared her throat slightly. "Forgive my previous rudeness." She was nervously looking around the room. "Freyja, at your service." She gave a small curtsey. She was met with many smiles though she felt two sets of eyes boring into her. She didn't dare look their way.

Gandalf stood behind Freyja giving her courage by his presence alone. "I was going to start making lunch…. Perhaps you will join me?" She asked tentatively.

Bofur was the first to jump up. "Aye! Food sounds nice. Bombur and I can help if yer ok with that?" He asked with a bright smile.

Freyja gave him a gentle smile. She still felt nervous about the whole situation but Bofur seemed like a nice enough gentleman. She gave him a nod to which he returned a wide grin. He ushered the bigger dwarf into the kitchen with him. The two began to clean the fish of dirt and gut them.

Freyja turned. She walked to the front door and removed overcoat.

"M…Milady?" the gentle voice came from the living area opening. She looked over to it. There stood a very shy and timid Ori. When she turned to look at him, all he could do was stare. Dori stood next to him having convinced his brother to help the girl.

Freyja stood shyly as well though she did admit to herself that it was rather endearing to see him shy like her. "Yes?" She asked.

Ori stood there staring at the girl for an uncomfortably long time. Dori poked his side to get him out of his trance. "Uh…. Would…would you like me to help... Maybe I can pass out a nice tea?" Ori asked.

Freyja nodded "Aye." She said going to a kettle on her wood burning stove. She had already been heating up some water for tea for herself, though now she had guests. She placed the kettle on a carrying tray and placed a few cups here and there along with tea leaves for Ori to begin to pass out. Dori ushered his brother out of the room with a few encouraging whispers to his brother.

Freyja went to the two who were currently in the kitchen with her.

* * *

It had taken some time but lunch was ready. The three held plates and began to pass them out to the company. Freyja tried her best to avoid Dwalin and Thorin. Bofur noticed on the second time they entered the kitchen.

"Lass, don't be afraid of them. They'll not hurt ya, just a bit rough around the edges." Bofur said giving her a reassuring smile.

Freyja shifted grabbing the two warrior's plates. A bit? That was quite the understatement if there ever was one. She felt their distaste of the current situation. Freyja had to admit it hurt her a little bit. She always thought that upon seeing her mates they, along with she, would be immediately smitten with each other. Like something out of a fairy tale. Now she had four, who she felt were already smitten, and two who she felt were rather distant and guarded.

Freyja gave him a small smile. She made her way back to the living area. She did her best not to show how scared she was. She brought the two their plates her eyes down the whole time.

Dwalin took his with a mumble that sounded something like 'thank you'. Thorin said nothing but took his plate none the less. She turned quickly and began to walk to get her food.

"Here lass have a seat." Fili said having gone into the kitchen with Kili and grab a chair for their mate as all the current living area spaces were taken. They set the chair next to Gandalf having observed her being more comfortable around the wizard. They did want her to be comfortable after all.

She walked to the chair and before she could seat herself Kili put his hands on her sides and lifted her up effectively seating her. Freyja's cheeks grew bright red. "Ehm…. Thank you."

"Of course, Milady." Kili said giving her a wink which made the dwarf girl blush even more. Fili gently touched her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. The two brothers went off and sat on the floor with their lunch.

Bofur came up to her and handed she a plate of the food. She smiled at him before thanking him. He bowed and went to take his seat and eat as well.

The meal was sat in silence. Bilbo shifted a little hesitantly. Some of the dwarves seemed to have kept looking at the dwarf maiden, who did take notice. She had her head bowed down as she ate. Her cheeks were again flushed red.

Bilbo was beginning to grow a bit upset that the dwarves were not a rowdy bunch like they had been in Bag End. There was no throwing of food, no jovial music, no destroyed plumbing! They all acted quite different. Bilbo did take notice on how nervous Freyja was around them. She was far different than what the dwarven men were like. She was gentle and civil.

Freyja felt the eyes of her mates' flicker to her every now and again. It made her uncomfortable to say the least.

* * *

When lunch was finished, her plate was taken by the ever-shy Ori and washed in the kitchen along with the rest of the company's. Gandalf cleared his throat "Freyja my dear," She looked up at him "I have come here with the company of Thorin Oakensheild to request your help on a quest. These thirteen dwarves and Master Baggins are looking to reclaim Erebor."

The girl watched him curiously as he spoke. Upon hearing Erebor, Freyja sat in disbelief. "Erebor? The Lonely Mountain?" She asked.

"You speak as if you know of it?" Thorin's voice came out cutting the silence in the room.

Freyja looked at him but all her previous nervousness died down as her mind was now occupied with wonder at the mention of the Lonely Mountain. "Aye. Only tales though. My mother and fathers were from Erebor before the dragon came." She said to him.

Thorin eyed her suspiciously. Her parents were from Erebor? She did not look old enough to have been there with them. She could be making up lies. Though, deep in his heart, through the connection he knew it was no lie.

Freyja sensed the doubt but was far too consumed with wonder and a little bit of excitement to fully notice. She jumped down from her seat and ran to her room just passed the kitchen.

Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Ori peaked out from the opening to the kitchen from the living area. "What do you think she's doing?" asked Bofur. They heard rustling in the room.

"I don't know. Bit strange, isn't she?" Fili asked.

"Strange but beautiful non-the less." Ori said. All four agreed.

The girl opened the door once again staring down at something in her hands. The men quickly ran back to their seats.

Freyja ran back into the room and stopped in front of Thorin. "This, my mother told me, was only ever found in Erebor." She said opening her hands. In it was a beautifully intricate necklace. Jewels hung down off a mithril chain. In the middle was a large pale sapphire. A few small chains of mithril hung from the pale sapphire to connect with smaller pale sapphires. Around each sapphire were small diamonds.

Freyja didn't feel the rest of the company surround her as they all looked on the gemmed necklace awestruck.

She was looking down at the necklace fondly when she heard "Aye…. Those are pale sapphires…. only found in Erebor." From Balin. The old warrior looked at the necklace both sadly and fondly. Old memories flashed in his mind of the great kingdom.

Thorin's mind was racing. A new sense of purpose reached his heart. He longed for the halls of his grandfather and father. Looking at these gems that he knew overflowed in the halls made his heart desire reclaiming the mountain even more.

"What was your mother's name?" Balin asked curiously.

"Lady Freida." Freyja said.

"Lady Freida? Of the high court?" Balin asked in astonishment. Freyja nodded. A great big grin was plastered on the old warrior's face. Thorin was shocked to hear the name as well. He remembered that woman. She was a rather feisty dwarf maiden that nearly scared the pants off any man that got close to her. He was surprised to hear she found her ones.

"You knew my mother?"

"Aye! Quite the sharp one Lady Freida was. With quite the mean right hook I might add. You look just like her, without the beard o' course" Balin said with a wink.

Freyja giggled "Aye. That was my mother." She said happily.

"And what of your fathers?"

Freyja looked down at the necklace in her hand. A sadness was in her eyes and in her heart. Her mates felt it. "Naler and Borodin…." She said quietly.

It was like the air was sucked out of the room. "Oh…. Oh, I'm sorry my dear. I should not have asked." Balin said with a gentle softness.

Freyja looked up from her hands "No. It's alright."

"What happened to them?" Asked Bofur looking from Freyja to Balin.

Balin watched Freyja as she stood there looking down at the gems. "They died during the battle of Azanulbizar. Two of the many tragedies. They were both great warriors."

"Aye. I remember very little of them." Freyja said softly.

"And what of your mother?" Asked Balin.

"She passed of sickness a few years back." Freyja closed her hands around the jeweled necklace and brought it to her heart. A silence fell over the group. Bofur, Ori, Fili, and Kili all touched Freyja's arms gently offering comfort for the sad dwarf girl.

Freyja was shaken from her thoughts when she heard "We would like it if you joined us on our journey, Lady Freyja." Fili said softly.

The girl turned around to look at the four of her mates. She looked in each of their eyes as they waited in anticipation for her answer. She would be leaving her home. It wasn't extravagant or extraordinary by any means, but it was home. However, she knew she could not leave her bonded now. The distance would crush her as she felt everything they were going through on the journey. She also knew it would take some getting used to on her part for she now had six mates to care for. Though she felt from two of her bonded that they did not approve of what Fili had asked. She was a little upset about it but non-the-less...

"Aye…. I'll go."


	3. Doubt and Determination

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Also, a special thank you to teddyismykitty and Thilbo4Ever for their reviews of my work so far.**

 **Teddyismykitty: Thank you for your kind words. I will try my best to produce more content but keep in mind it sometimes is not always possible. I will do my best!**

 **Thilbo4Ever: Thank you! I'll update as often as possible for the story. *smiley face***

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

That night.

Freyja sat at the sitting area table drinking chamomile tea. It always helped to put her to sleep. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as the company set their bed rolls in her living area.

Freyja had kept herself busy the rest of that afternoon. She already had her travel pack together with 2 sets of pants, 2 sets of shirts, a pair of under clothing, a bed roll and her mother's necklace. Freyja was going to take her mother's necklace with her as a way to return her mother to the Lonely Mountain which she would always think fondly of. She couldn't be with her in body but she'll be with her in spirit. She kept herself out of the way of her mates as she still didn't know how to handle the situation.

The company laughed by candle light telling stories and joking about from what Freyja could see. She noticed Thorin and Dwalin speaking in low hushed tones. She wondered what they were talking about but was by far not brave enough to ask.

"My dear, you should go talk with them. Get to know your mates." Gandalf came into the kitchen.

Freyja shook her head. "….. I don't know what to say to them, Gandalf. This is all so new to me. I'm quite frightened." She confided in her friend.

Gandalf gave a gentle smile to the small dwarf woman. He sat down next to her. "I know this is an overwhelming endeavor but it would be best for your piece of mind if you let them help you through your fears."

Freyja listened to the wizard's words carefully. She could most certainly try to let them help her. She would have to get used to them eventually but for now she hoped they would be willing to give her time to adjust to the current situation.

"Lady Freyja?" A gentle voice came from the door way. Freyja peaked around the wizard to see Ori at the door way of the living area. All had seemed to quiet down in there. "Will you come sit with us?"

Freyja looked up at the wizard, who looked down at her. He gave her a reassuring nod and a gentle smile. She looked back at the waiting shy dwarf "Aye." She said softly making her way to him.

The group watched as the shy dwarf maiden entered the room. Kili and Fili both patted a spot between them that was suspiciously like they were anticipating her coming to join them all along. She took a deep breath. It was the first step to getting comfortable with them she thought. She went and sat between the two brothers who had gentle smiles on their faces.

"It is good to see we have not scared you off, Milday." Kili said.

Freyja blushed a little but let out a quiet chuckle "Well…. I'm still quite nervous…. You can just call me Freyja." She added.

Bofur sat next to Fili and Ori nervously sat next to him. "No need to worry lass! We'll not bite ya…. Yet." Freyja blushed even brighter at hearing the implication. Bofur, Fili, and Kili laughed at the joke.

"Don't scare her away with such words!" Ori chided. "She just worked up the courage to come sit with us."

Freyja gave him a small smile, appreciative of his words. He seemed quite nervous and shy himself which made her feel somewhat better about her predicament.

* * *

"Balin, start writing a contract for the girl." Thorin said to his companion. Balin nodded and began to write on a parchment.

Dwalin gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't like that she will come with us." There was more to the warrior's words than he knew how to say. He was concerned for the girl. After so long of never having to convey any emotion except that for battle, the bald dwarf warrior was at a loss of what to do in the situation.

"Yes, but can you truly say we could leave her behind alone?" Thorin asked knowing the answer. He too was rather lost as to what to do. He had all but given up on finding his one, but now here she was. A small delicate beautiful woman he admitted to himself.

Dwalin grumbled but agreed nonetheless. "She is far too innocent and pure…. We'll have to protect her as well as the Hobbit."

"Her more so. The Hobbit will need to learn to fight. We can't look after solely him. We have a mate now." Thorin said.

Both went quiet as Ori asked Freyja to join them.

* * *

Balin finished the contract and handed to the leader of the company. Thorin looked it over, giving a barely noticeable smirk at a few paragraphs. Without a word, he signed it. Balin took the contract and made his way to Freyja who was quietly listening to the men talk around her.

"Lass, we'll need you to sign this contract. Just precautions and all." Balin said handing it to her.

Freyja eyed it curiously. A contract? She took it in her hands and unraveled it. She gawked slightly at the length of it. It was longer than her!

She began to read through it. A few paragraphs she would mumble to herself and then mumble out 'Fair enough.' At a particular paragraph, she read aloud "Present company will not be liable for injuries including but not limited to…laceration…. evisceration…." She gulped "Incineration?" She reread that part again. Her face turning slightly pale. All the present company prepared themselves as they expected the girl to faint, like Bilbo had not a few days prior.

It was then they were all pleasantly surprised and let out loud guffaws as she let out a breath she was unaware she was holding and said "Well…. Sounds like quite the party."

Freyja had not seen or heard over the uproar of laughs that her comment had earned a smile and chuckle from both brooding warriors. Once the uproar had calmed down, Freyja continued to read "If death should occur, funeral arrangements shall be made by Thorin Oakensheild, for Queen under the Mountain, Freyja." She blinked. "Queen under the Mountain? What?" She asked looking up at Balin, as he had given her the parchment to sign.

"Aye, lass. Thorin is son of Thrain, Son of Thror, soon to be king under the mountain. Also, Fili and Kili are Thorin's sister's sons."

Freyja looked between all three of them. Astonishment reading on her features. She was mated to a king? And two princes?! The blush returned to her face. "Ehm…. Right. Well." Was all she could say before turning her eyes back to the parchment and continuing to read on. "Any and all treasure acquired by your mates will be shared with you." She blushed deeply at that. "Fair enough." She said before continuing. When she finished, she cleared her throat "Well…. Everything seems in order." She said softly grabbing a feather and ink from Ori who handed it to her having fully expected she would sign the contract and sign she did.

A few cheers came from the company. Fili and Kili gave her a reassuring squeeze on her arms. She handed the contract over to Bofur who handed it to Balin. He looked at the signature and nodded "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakensheild lassie."

Freyja nodded and smiled at the old dwarf. She cleared her throat looking around at the present company "I think I'll be off to bed now." She said in a quiet voice. She stood moving to the door way of her living area. Freyja looked back at the company "Goodnight."

It was returned to her as each member of the company said their goodnights. The ones of her mates stood out to her the most, however, she heard no goodnight from the two warriors. They sat and stared at her. She swore she felt anger from the two. This made her slightly sad but she said nothing of it. She turned and made her way to her room for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Freyja awoke quite early the next morning. She very groggily got out of bed. Her eyes still closed as she made her way to her clothing and threw on a housecoat over her white night dress. She tied the belt of the housecoat around her body.

Her mind was far too fuzzy to register two sets of eyes on her as she exited her room. She began to prepare breakfast. She did have guests after all! It would be rude to not feed them properly before everyone set off on the journey.

* * *

Fili and Kili watched the dwarf maiden emerge from her room sleepily. She was in a reddish housecoat with a white nightdress under it. Both brothers looked at each other sheepishly, wide grins plastered on their faces.

They hadn't woken anyone else up yet. Both brothers stood up slowly and made their way to Freyja. "Good morning, Freyja." Kili said softly.

Freyja mumbled 'Morning' herself still going about her work for breakfast.

"Do you need help with breakfast lass?" Asked Fili still with a wide grin on his face.

"No that's alright." Freyja mumbled out as she continued to cook. Both brothers sat at the table watching the girl bustle about in the kitchen with her nightdress on.

The smell of food woke the rest of the company up, particularly Bombur who's love for food knew no bounds. Freyja yawned and set all the food out allowing each member of the company to fill their own plates as they chose to.

She could feel something amiss though. She felt amusement? She looked up with her sleep addled eyes to see Bofur standing in front of her. A grin plastered on his face. Her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"That's quite the lovely nightdress ya got on there lass." Bofur said.

"Hmm?" Freyja looked at him confused. "Wha?" She asked looking down at herself. It took her a few seconds of blinking to realize what was happening. Her eyes widened in near horror. "Oh…Mahal." She said before running off to her room and slamming the door shut.

Her mates laughed in amusement. She grumbled a little behind the door as she started getting dressed.

There was a knock at the door which temporarily stopped her. "Do you need any help packing for the trip?" Asked Kili.

"Ehm…. No, I packed yesterday. Just need to get dressed." Freyja called getting her underclothes on.

"Oh. Do you need any help with that?" Kili asked sheepishly.

Freyja blushed madly but she couldn't help the giggle that came out. "N..No!" She said.

She could hear Kili chuckle before stepping away from the door. When she finished dressing she was in a much darker tunic top, dark pants again, her gloves on her hands and she pulled on her brown boots. Her hair was still in her bun and still in exactly the same place as she had it the day before. She grabbed her pack and headed back out to the company.

Her cheeks flushed at her previous embarrassing attire. She really had not meant for her mates to see her in such a way. It wasn't proper! Especially since they had only just met each other. There would be time later for them to see her in such a state! This thought made her blush even more.

"Will you sit with us to eat?" asked Fili noticing the blush on her face but saying nothing as he had felt her embarrassment.

Freyja nodded, putting down her pack to grab a plate to eat. When she did she went with Fili to the living area where the others were eating. He motioned for her to sit between him and his brother. She shifted a little nervously before going to them. She sat down and began to eat with the company.

Freyja listened to the company talk to one another. They seemed to like to tease Bilbo quite a bit which she noted and did not like. She input a few words here and there but was much more content listening to everyone. She learned quite a bit by listening. For instance, Bofur was a toymaker, his brother was Bombur and Bifur was their cousin. Ori, Nori, and Dori were all brothers but Ori was the youngest in the company. Oin and Gloin were brothers and Oin was quite the healer, though he could not hear much so he used a trumpet to help with that. Fili and Kili enjoyed making jokes and playing pranks on everyone. Dwalin, Balin and Thorin were quite quiet all the time; silently observing the group of dwarves while every now and again quietly speaking to each other. Mister Baggins was much more content in talking with Gandalf who offered the hobbit kind words of encouragement for the journey ahead.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished and cleaned up, Freyja grabbed her travel pack. As the other dwarves filed out of her small cabin, she gave one last look around. Somewhere deep inside her heart she knew she would not be returning here. This made her heart ache ever so slightly. So many happy memories flooded her mind as she looked about. Her mother and her journeyed to the small town after her fathers had died. Her mother raised her to have manners and always welcome a guest into her home. Lady Freida had passed here and was buried not far up the road. She would be leaving her mother's body behind but too some solace in bringing the necklace with her back to Erebor. She gave a deep sigh. "Goodbye." She said quietly as she shut the door.

She made it out to where the ponies stood and where the company began to gather. She went to Fili and Kili "Ehm….do I get my own pony?"

"No." Fili said. "You'll be riding with one of us during our travels. Unfortunately, this time you get to ride with Bofur." He grumbled out. Kili was a little upset too. Freyja shifted even more nervously. She was going to be riding with any one of them during the journey? She hadn't thought of that! She wasn't sure if she liked the idea.

Bofur walked over to the little gathering and smiled cheekily to the brothers. He held his arm out. "Come now Freyja. Let's get yer things set on my pony."

Freyja took his arm. Bofur led her to his pony and began to strap her pack to the pony's sides. He was humming happily. Freyja could feel the pangs of jealousy from some of her other mates as Bofur set up her belongings. She shifted slightly. Would it always be like this? Would they be fighting over who got her when? Her mind began to wonder a little.

"Alright lass! Up ya go." Bofur said holding out his hand. Freyja gladly took it and hoisted herself up on the pony. Bofur settled in right behind her. Their bodies touching made Freyja stiffen immediately. "Relax lass. I'll not be trying anything with ya." He said with a soft smile.

Freyja cleared her throat. "It's just…. Everything has been so sudden. I'm a little overwhelmed." She said softly looking back at him.

Bofur gave her a gentle smile "We'll not hurt ya, Freyja. Yer' our mate. We know it will take time for ya to get comfortable with us."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. She watched as everyone else got on their ponies. It didn't take long for them to start the journey.

True to his words, Bofur was quite the gentleman. He didn't touch Freyja inappropriately or anything while they rode. Freyja felt herself slowly become comfortable in the ride. She relaxed and even scooted back slightly to get more comfortable.

This brought quite the smile to Bofur's face while equally bringing pangs of jealousy to Kili, Fili, and Ori who rode close by.

"Bofur?" Freyja asked having felt the jealous spike yet again. "How exactly did you get them to agree to have me ride on your pony today?"

"Oh, we flipped a coin. Best 2 out of three flips. Mahal must have been on my side because I won each time." Bofur said triumphantly.

Freyja gave a soft giggle. She nodded and continued to relax against the man. She noted both Fili and Kili talking to each other in harsh whispers while Dori spoke to Ori. She couldn't quite make out what anyone was saying.

* * *

"Oh, come now brother don't be so down." Dori said to Ori.

Ori had felt rather upset at losing the coin toss to Bofur. He was looking forward to possibly getting to know the girl a little better but was bested by Bofur. He felt as if he would always be bested by the others. The girl was quite beautiful. She had no reason to want to look upon him with any love in her heart, even if he was her mate. He felt he didn't have much to offer the girl like the others did. Thorin, Fili, and Kili were royalty, Dwalin was a warrior and could offer her protection and Bofur was a toymaker and hilarious to boot. All, he thought, were rather handsome dwarves as well. Any dwarf maiden would swoon over them. What did he have to offer? Books? Writing? Drawings? Hardly things a mate would want. A mate wants to be protected! To feel safe! He was hardly the warrior Dwalin or Thorin was. Ori was brave in his own right but felt he could not provide the same security as the others did.

He had confided all of this to Dori the day before after he felt the pull. Nori hadn't really known what to say so he left it to Dori. Dori had been extremely encouraging to Ori telling him there was no way she would not look upon him with love. He had plenty to offer! He had a gentle soul, was much politer than the other dwarves, and his writings and drawings were some of the best around! Dori said any dwarf maiden would be happy to have him, even more so now that he found his one. Ori wasn't sure he agreed.

Ori watched out of the corner of his eye every now and again to see Freyja sitting quietly on the pony with Bofur. "She's just so beautiful brother…. I don't know what I can-"

Dori interrupted him. "She'll love you just like the others brother. You just have to have enough courage to show her you are just as good as her other mates. Not all women desire brawn brother."

Ori let out a hefty sigh shaking his head. His thoughts once again going to the negative. He felt the others were keep her attention far better than he could. Time would only tell.

* * *

Fili and Kili spoke to each other in quite the hushed voices. Both brothers rather upset that Bofur had the chance to ride with Freyja first. Neither would have been as upset had either of them won the coin toss. Bofur, however, was the first to get Freyja all to himself.

"Can you believe that slimy little git?" Kili said to Fili.

"I know! Shoving it in our faces that he gets to be with her first." Fili said grumpily.

"I think we should do something different to see who gets Freyja next to ride with." Kili said looking over to Freyja who had started to relax a little bit more. Both brothers watched as she scooted back a little in the saddle to lean against Bofur. A triumphant smug look on his face.

Fili scoffed "By Durin's beard he is rubbing it in! He'll not be so happy when she gets closer to us!" He said with a set determination in his eyes. Kili nodded in agreement.


	4. Flowers

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Also, a special thank you to wolviegurl, Teddyismykitty, and thewolf74 for their reviews of my work so far.**

 **Teddyismykitty: Thank you again! Not to worry! They are mentioned in this chapter a little more. I have a pretty clear idea on where I want certain things to go so I'll be mentioning each character as the story progresses. The Jonas brother thing had me laughing a good minute. It actually fit the last chapter too well. LOL! Tell your cousin hello! And thanks for reading!**

 **wolviegurl: Thank you for your kind words! Here is another chapter for you!**

 **Thewolf74: Here's the update!**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

Thorin lead the company as they made their way away from Bree. While his thoughts were on the quest ahead, they somehow kept wandering to the girl. He knew the second he saw the dwarf maiden emerge from the tree line at her cabin she was his one. The warmth spread in his chest immediately; so quickly he thought it would crush him. Dwalin had felt the same thing. It made both warriors immediately uncomfortable.

Thorin shifted in the saddle of his pony shaking his head of his thoughts. He needed to be focused on the quest! She was proving to be quite the distraction, albeit a lovely distraction. He had observed his sister's sons, Bofur, and Ori interact with her. He knew they would need to learn how to share her fairly amongst themselves. They were all relatively young and boisterous; they would learn.

Thorin looked over his shoulder to the five dwarves not too far towards the back. Freyja seemed to be slightly more relaxed with those that were around her. He knew from their connection that she was still unsure of everything but felt more contentment between all of them. He noted Ori had a crestfallen look on his face while he occasionally looked over at Freyja. His sister's sons on the other hand seemed to be scheming. He knew that look all too well. They were planning something. Thorin inwardly groaned.

Thorin looked over his other shoulder at Balin and Dwalin who were riding just behind him, listening to their conversation.

"Come now brother, you'll have to talk to your one eventually." Balin said to his brother as the two rode next to each other.

Dwalin snorted "And say what Balin? 'Hey! Do ye want to see my axe? I can take an orc's head clean off its shoulders in battle with it!' Yes, that would definitely impress her." Dwalin sat in vexation. The warrior hadn't conveyed his feelings towards the girl to his brother but Balin being ever the wise one guessed what was going on. This annoyed Dwalin to no end.

Balin let out an exasperated sigh. "Brother, it will do neither of you any good by acting like this. Try asking her about herself to get to know her."

Dwalin was starting to feel his anger rise. "Should I get flowers for the girl too?"

"Well it would help."

Dwalin's teeth were grinding together now "And just where would I get these flowers, brother?"

"We're out in the wilds, Dwalin! There are flowers all around!" Balin said equally as angry.

Dwalin became absolutely incensed at the implication "I am Dwalin, son of Fundin! I have killed hundreds of orcs! I AM A WARRIOR." Dwalin bellowed "I DO NOT GO AND PICK FLOWERS LIKE SOME LOVESTRUCK FOOL!"

Balin eyed his brother "Well you certainly are a fool."

Thorin choked out a laugh that he tried to cover up with a cough.

Dwalin turned his anger on Thorin "And what do ye think yer laughing at?! I haven't seen ye makin' an effort to talk to Freyja!"

Thorin looked away from the warrior. "I'll speak to her when I see it fit."

Dwalin snorted again "That's a load of orc dung. Ye don't know how to approach her either!"

Thorin shot a dark look to Dwalin but didn't say anything. He knew his words to be true even if he didn't want to admit it. He truthfully didn't know how to approach the shy dwarf girl. What would he say, 'I'm going to be King under the mountain! Aren't I amazing? Look I can wield a sword and am able to protect you from any danger.' Thorin scoffed at the very idea. He had never truly been afraid of anything in his life. Any obstacle he faced with steely courage that were unmatched by most, now however, he was nearly brought to his knees by a small dwarf maiden that just so happened to be his mate.

He would rather take on a legion of orcs right now. At least going to battle was much simpler than having to court a maiden.

* * *

Freyja was lost in thought sitting with Bofur. The ride was slowly lulling her mind to want to sleep. She tried her best to stay awake though. Her head snapped up when she heard the commotion coming from the front of the group where Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin rode. She couldn't hear what was said but knew it wasn't good as she felt anger irradiating from Dwalin and Thorin. They must have been talking about her. Sadness entered her mind.

"What's wrong lass?" Bofur asked. He felt something was bothering Freyja immediately as did the other three around her. They all listened looking at her with concern.

"Oh…. nothing. Think I'm a little homesick already." Freyja lied. What else could she tell them? That having Thorin and Dwalin angry at her for a connection that was completely out of her control actually hurt her deep inside? That the thought of any of her ones not accepting her crushed her spirit slightly even with the short amount of time she knew they existed? She felt bad for lying but it seemed to work.

"I can understand that lass but not to worry! We'll get ya through it." Bofur said giving her a bright smile.

Freyja smiled back. "Aye. I do look forward to the journey. I haven't been out of Bree in years."

"We look forward to it too." Kili said though he was not looking ahead. His eyes were on Freyja and Freyja felt the endearment from him for her.

This made her blush slightly. She looked away from him but a small smile formed on her lips. Bofur eyed Kili slightly. Upon seeing Bofur look at him, a mischievous grin spread on the prince's face. Fili had quite the smug smirk on his own as well.

Bofur narrowed his eyes. Is that the game they wanted to play? He would gladly accept the challenge. "Freyja we've been riding for a few hours now. If yer tired you can fall asleep. I've got control of the pony." Bofur said softly.

Freyja looked at him. "Wouldn't I fall off though?" She asked curiously.

"No lass. I can hold ya if yer ok with that?" Bofur said.

Freyja blushed "H..Ho…Hold me? How?"

Bofur moved slightly. His arm slowly snaked across her waist. He pulled her back against him ever so gently more. "Rest yer head on my shoulder." He whispered in her ear.

She swallowing hard but did as he said. Her head comfortably rested on his shoulder. "You'll not fall off like this lass." He said gently. "I'll make sure to keep ya steady as we ride on."

Freyja was blushing madly but nodded nonetheless. She slowly began to relax as they continued to ride. She swore she felt jealously soar between three of her other mates. She would have to ask about that later but for now her exhaustion was catching up with her as her body relaxed more against the dwarf. Freyja slowly closed her eyes. Her mind replaying everything that happened the day before as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Bofur waited for Freyja to be completely asleep before he turned his head to the brothers with a wide grin on his face. Fili and Kili were beyond incensed at that.

"We'll not be bested by you Bofur!" Fili whispered harshly to the dwarf that now had the object of six dwarves' affection sleeping on his pony with her head on his shoulder.

Bofur grinned a bit more. "Best keep yer emotions in check lad. Ya may wake her." He whispered back.

Fili and Kili narrowed their eyes at him but did their best to suppress their anger with the dwarf.

"I swear I'll cut his beard off his face." Kili whispered to his brother so only he could hear.

* * *

Ori was slightly even more upset seeing the girl slowly fall asleep against Bofur. "That's it Dori. She'll never look upon me now."

Dori scoffed. "Stop those evil thoughts swimmin' in your head! It has been a day brother! When we stop for the night make an effort to talk to her. The lass will be sure to warm up to you."

Ori was once again unsure. This frustrated him. He had never felt so nervous before in his life! Sure, he had bouts of it but nothing so crippling. The girl was far too beautiful for him. He sighed loudly.

"You should show her your drawings, brother. Or you could write a nice sonnet for her." Dori suggested.

Ori blushed brightly at that. He looked over at the sleeping golden haired beauty. "Aye…. I could try to do that."

* * *

Freyja awoke to Thorin calling the company to a halt. They had just stopped at a clearing in a heavily wooded area. She could feel a gentle squeeze around her waist. She jumped a little in surprise.

"Sorry lass. Didn't mean to startle ya." Bofur said softly.

Freyja blushed a little in embarrassment. Her sleep addled mind had forgotten he was holding her up on the pony. She cleared her throat. "No, it's ok."

Bofur nodded and slipped off the horse first. Before he could reach out to Freyja to help her down, Fili and Kili jumped in front of him. "Here Freyja let me help you." Fili said holding out his hand.

Freyja nodded and took his hand. She jumped only to stagger and fall right into Fili's chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her. "You alright lass?" He asked smiling down at her.

Her face flushed brightly "Ehm…. Yes…. I haven't ridden on a pony in quite some time. My legs feel all wobbly."

His strong arms tightened just a bit more around her. "Let Kili and I help you to where the fire will be for the night." A smile formed brighter on his face as the dwarf girl nodded shyly. Fili let go of her; taking her right arm in his and Kili taking her left. They walked off together.

Bofur stood back absolutely incensed at the two brothers for taking over what he was going to do for the girl. He unhooked his bed roll and hers from his pony.

* * *

That night.

Bombur had made a fine stew. The entire company ate what they could as the day had been long and exhausting. Freyja sat between Bofur and Kili. Both laughing at a few jokes Fili had said. Freyja would give a soft chuckle every now and again but for the most part observed the happenings of her dwarven company. Ori sat next to Fili but had decided he was still far too shy to ask the girl anything so found himself observing her instead.

A pair of eyes were on the dwarf maiden though, neither from any of her mates. Bilbo had been wanting to talk to the girl since they met her at her cabin outside Bree. She seemed so different than what Gloin had said dwarf maidens were like. She certainly wasn't like the rest of the company. She seemed rather shy, and a bit introverted. He watched her over the fire light as she smiled and nodded here and there listening to Fili, Kili, and Bofur tell jokes back and forth while Ori sat quietly also observing the girl. He didn't really understand the whole dwarf mating thing. It all sounded like witchcraft to him. Gandalf had tried to explain it but Bilbo was still confused. Hobbits had no such thing as 'ones'. They would fall in love with the one they wanted to be with sure, but nothing like an instant connection. The hobbit saw it as more of a forced arrangement.

Without thinking Bilbo asked "Freyja, how long have you been living in Bree?"

Freyja looked at Bilbo across the fire. She had a warm smile on her face that Bilbo returned. The laughter and joking ceased immediately. Glares were thrown at Bilbo that he did not notice as his attention was completely on the dwarf maiden now.

Freyja shifted slightly feeling the jealousy from her mates. It felt like all six of them but she surely was imaging things as Thorin and Dwalin didn't seem interested in her. "Oh, since I was a little one."

"Why did your mother move all the way to Bree? Hardly a town for a dwarf maiden much less a child." Bilbo asked curiously.

Freyja's eyes turned sad then. It was a painful memory after all "It was after my fathers had passed. My mother…. She couldn't live in the house she shared with my fathers. She was devastated. She thought moving far from there would stop the ache in her heart but it never did." Freyja said softly. Her mates watched her with a gentle concern.

"Do you remember anything about your fathers?" asked Bilbo.

Freyja thought a moment. Her eyes had firelight dancing in them as her thoughts turned to her fathers. "I remember very little." She said before a small smile curled on her lips. "I remember warm smiles, hearty laughs. My fathers would tuck me in at night and hug me tightly before they left to go mine." The happy memories floated in her mind as she recalled them. She barely remembered what he fathers looked like but she remembered how they made her feel. " _'Utz git Zonn'_ was what they used to say whenever they came home." Her smile faded slowly "I wish I could remember more clearly what they looked like and gotten to grow with them."

There was a sobering silence between all the company. Bilbo watched as the girl sat in reminiscence of her fathers. "I apologize for bringing up such precious memories. I know it cannot be easy to think about your family."

Freyja's eyes met Bilbo's again and she gave another smile. "There is still an ache there but I prefer to focus on the happier memories. They far outweigh the sadness."

* * *

Dwalin and Thorin sat just close enough to the girl to watch her without being too uncomfortably close. They listened to Fili, Kili and Bofur make jokes and how the girl would laugh here and there. They noted how she was observing her mates.

Dwalin found a little comfort in her being so quiet. She seemed far more content observing the beings around her. He found himself admiring that in the dwarf maiden. Sometimes you just had to sit and listen to what was happening around you to truly get to know someone.

At hearing the hobbit speak, Dwalin nearly jumped up and caused a scene. The hobbit was asking for death by addressing the dwarf maiden. He wasn't blind to how the hobbit looked at her. It was as if he was eyeing her with intent to court her. Freyja seemed oblivious to it. Dwalin looked at Thorin out of the corner of his eye. The dwarven king's hands were clenched tightly watching the hobbit with murderous rage.

Dwalin eyed Freyja as she answered Bilbo's questions. The changing emotion coming from the girl was nothing like Dwalin had experienced before. He felt her happiness around his heart like a warm embrace while her sadness was crushing. His heart went out to the girl. He didn't know much about her fathers but the battle for Moria saw many dwarven warriors slain; many with families.

Upon hearing her words, Dwalin gave a small smile. She seemed wise beyond her years.

* * *

The company lay on their bed rolls for the night. Freyja lay where she had sat earlier. Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Ori lay around her but far enough to give her space. None of the men felt it appropriate to lay too close to the dwarf maiden. Dwalin was lying next to his brother while Thorin took the first watch.

Freyja looked up at the stars as she lay between some of her mates. She really shouldn't have slept earlier. She no longer felt tired or exhausted. Her eyes scanned the skies. She had never really taken to looking up at the stars before but it certainly was beautiful. The night was mostly clear and each star twinkled in the sky.

Freyja felt eyes on her. She looked in Thorin's direction to notice him eyeing her. She blushed slightly. The man hadn't said much to her in the past day or so. He seemed far less interested in her being his one along with the large one with tattoos. Even despite all this, in that moment, Freyja found herself getting lost in the leader's eyes. They were so deep and soft. His intense stare had her captivated, she admitted.

Upon realizing she was staring she blushed brightly. She turned around facing her back to him. She felt amusement from him?

* * *

Translation

' _Utz git Zonn'-_ Our small Sun or Our little Sun

 **AN: Thanks for the patience everyone! Been more than a little busy at work. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **~Twisty**


	5. Noticed

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Also, a special thank you to watergoddesskasey, teddyismykitty, DarknessMakesMeSmile, wolviegurl, and thewolf74 for their reviews of my work so far.**

 **watergoddesskasey: Thank you for your kind words!**

 **wolviegurl: More trickery and some fluff! Enjoy!**

 **Thewolf74: Not gonna lie you had me laughing pretty hard at your comment. LOL! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Teddyismykitty: I did think about her fathers being alive but I think it would have been her mother who was far more protective of her. Can you imagine Dwalin getting punch by her mother? LOL! Thank you as always!**

 **DarknessMakesMeSmile: Oh, don't worry. Read ahead and see what happens** **. Thank you for your kind words!**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

Fili and Kili had been the last to take watch for the night. The two quietly watched their little dwarf maiden in her slumber. She was lying on her stomach with both arms under her head. She seemed to be in a rather peaceful sleep.

Fili and Kili smiled to each other "How did we become so lucky as to have such a beautiful mate, brother?" Kili whispered.

Fili leaned back slightly. "Durin knows how brother."

It was soon time to awaken the company as the day light began to break. Kili approached the sleeping dwarf maiden. He gently placed a hand on her cheek " _Miz vaen nur,_ it is time to awaken." His thumb rubbed the soft skin there.

Freyja slowly opened her eyes. She felt something on her cheek but her mind was still fuzzy from the deep sleep she had just been urged out of. "Morning." She mumbled tiredly as she sat up. She blinked a few more times, furrowing her brows as the morning light was bright. Her mind slowly cleared of the sleep cloud. Kili was just a few inches from her. His hand outstretched and on her cheek lovingly. His thumb made a gentle swiping motion across it.

Freyja blushed madly "Ehm…. Kili…. your hand is on my cheek." She said nervously.

"Aye, I know." He said softly. He took his hand away and grabbed one of hers, kissing the top of it gently. "Forgive my boldness Freyja. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Freyja shifted slightly. She shook her head "No…. It's alright." She gave him a smile.

He smiled brightly to her. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before going back to waking the rest of the company with Fili.

* * *

Bofur and Ori awoke to Fili. Fili shot Bofur quite the smug look before going about waking the rest of the company. Bofur looked confused at first but upon seeing Freyja awake and her interaction with Kili he understood why.

THOSE MAHAL DAMNED BROTHERS!

Bofur's hands clenched together thinking about where exactly those brothers could go trying to steal the affection of their mate for themselves! Bofur's thoughts were broken when Freyja looked at him curiously. He gave her a warm smile "Morning lass! Did ya sleep well?"

Freyja had the feeling Bofur was hiding something as she swore she felt anger coming from the dwarf not a second ago. "Aye, and yourself?"

"I was sleeping close to one of the most beautiful creatures this toymaker has ever had the pleasure of seeing. O' course I slept well."

Freyja flushed bright red again. A shy smiled plastered her face "Thank you." She said softly earning her another bright smile from the dwarf with the funny hat.

She noticed Ori next to him looking a little put out. "Morning Ori." She said softly.

Ori looked up at her and flushed slightly "Morning, Milady."

* * *

The company began to gather their bed rolls and items to head out for the journey yet again. Freyja was preoccupied with getting her bed roll and pack together that she did not notice her four mates walk away from her.

Bofur waited until they were well enough away from the girl to keep her from hearing them. He still whispered though "I saw that little show this morning! The two of ya want her affections all to yerselves!" He said rather angrily.

Fili and Kili snorted "Don't joke as if we did not hear you speak to her. ' _One of the most beautiful creatures this toymaker has ever had the pleasure of seeing._ '" Fili whispered back scoffing.

Ori spoke next "We shouldn't be fighting over her. We're all her mates an-"Ori was interrupted by Kili.

"Oh, don't pretend like you haven't had your eye on her Ori! We know your game. Trying to be all shy and nervous for her to come to you!" Kili whispered harshly.

Ori's anger was rising. "I do not pretend to be that way! I…. I just…." He growled in frustration not wanting to express his feelings to the men around him.

Bofur took a coin out of his pocket but was stopped by Fili "No. We're going to play boulder, parchment, sword in order to see who Freyja rides with today."

* * *

Fili and Kili approached Freyja sometime later with rather triumphant smiles on their faces. Freyja looked at them curiously. "You'll be riding with Fili today Freyja, when we stop for a rest you'll get to ride with me."

Freyja smiled and nodded. She picked up her pack and went to Fili's pony with him in tow. He grabbed her pack and fastened it to his pony. "Here Lass; let me help you up." Freyja held out her hand but was surprised by the dwarf's strength when he placed his hands on her sides and easily lifted her up on the pony.

Freyja's face flushed once again. Fili got on the pony behind her. "Th…. Thank you." She stuttered out. She felt him get ever closer to her. His body was warm and hard against her. Her own thoughts made her blush even more. Oh Mahal, what did she get herself into?

"Of course, Lass." He whispered in her ear, his breathe warm on her ear. She swallowed hard. "You'll need to move back a little more so I can control the reigns properly, _miz nur_."

She noted the use of the nickname and found it cute. She swallowed once again though and moved herself even closer to him. Her back was flush against his body. She found herself enjoying the closeness but found it far too bold for the both of them. His arms reached around either side of her and grabbed the reigns of the pony. He rested his arms around her; his chin just above her head.

She had only known these men for a short amount of time but slowly found herself relaxing with them. So, far Fili, Kili, Bofur and Ori were quite respectful towards her. They were kind and funny. They made her a little more comfortable each time she spoke to them.

All except for two of them.

Freyja felt she couldn't approach the two older dwarves. They were so hard and distant from her. Freyja interpreted this as them being unhappy. She felt they weren't giving her a chance. She wasn't a warrior or acted like other dwarves but she wasn't useless! She could sew and cook and care for a household!

Her eyes fell on the two in her mind as they went about getting their ponies ready. Though, she supposed, they wouldn't want that. They would want a strong dwarf maiden, someone able to take down a man. Someone able to wield a sword and face any foe. Freyja knew she had no experience in that. She wasn't one for fighting. The most she had ever done was punch a drunk at the Prancing Pony for getting far to handsy with her.

She didn't see herself as strong or brave. She was shy and reserved.

She felt Fili's arms squeeze her slightly breaking her out of her revere. She turned her head slightly to look at him and smile. "Comfortable?" He asked.

"Aye. Though I'm not looking forward to not feeling my legs again."

"Aye. Especially since it isn't because of one of us." Kili said winking at her. His eyebrows rose in a suggestive manner.

Freyja's face flushed furiously. "Oh, you say such things!" she said turning her face away. She was smiling but it did make her a nervous wreck. She knew that her mates and her would eventually engage each other sexually but she didn't think that would be for some time.

Fili and Kili chuckled at her embarrassment.

* * *

Ori was crestfallen at having lost the little game to get Freyja to ride with him. He was sure he could win at something as simple as boulder, parchment, sword but Mahal was not on his side. He so wished Mahal would look down on him just once to get the dwarf maiden to be close to him as well. He could tell she was becoming closer to Bofur, Fili and Kili but did not feel the same way about him. Sure, she said 'Morning' or looked at him every now and again but that meant nothing. He felt she wasn't looking at him as she did the others. He felt like he would be more of a friend in the end even with the connection. He didn't think he could handle that.

Once he was finished and the company started continuing on, Ori rode towards the back. He kept enough distance to continue to watch Freyja but didn't ride beside them. He was far too heart broken.

* * *

As they journeyed, Freyja noticed Ori riding farther away from them. She didn't ask about it to the three of her mates that were around her however. She wanted to talk to Ori herself. She felt a small amount of heart break from the shy dwarf and was completely at a loss for why he would feel such a way. Maybe the three of her mates surrounding her had done something? She didn't know. They didn't seem like the type to try anything with any of the other dwarves other than a few tricks being played on each other but she wasn't sure. Her eyes would wander every now and again to the crestfallen dwarf riding his pony away from her. Her mates around her hadn't seem to notice anything amiss as they joked and laughed.

* * *

That night, after much traveling they finally stopped to rest. Freyja sat herself between Fili and Kili. Bofur was on Kili's side. The food was passed out once again by Bombur and the company ate. Unbeknownst to Freyja, Thorin and Dwalin sat just a bit closer to her tonight. Their faces still did not portray their slow growing feelings for the girl.

The night before Thorin sat watching the girl as she stared up at the night sky. She seemed so pure, so innocent. He felt guilty for having agreed to bring her along. She would face many hardships on this journey, he had not doubt. He didn't want that for his mate. When she looked at him, he stilled. His eyes met hers and his heart fluttered. Her beautiful sky blues seemed to pierce right through him. The hard shell he had built up for so long was slowly beginning to crack. Thorin was about to say something to Freyja when she blushed and turned around. Thorin had to blink a few seconds to return to Middle Earth. He had an amused smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Thorin now sat closer to the girl. Watching her speak with his sister's sons. He etched her beautiful face in his mind.

Dwalin seemed to be doing the same thing. Every time she would laugh or smile, Thorin could see the faintest of smiles appear on the warrior's face.

* * *

Ori had taken a seat away from the happy group. His eyes scanned Freyja as she spoke with Kili and Fili.

She was so beautiful.

He looked at his food in his hands but couldn't bring himself to eat any of the brown liquid. He sighed softly. He grabbed his bound leather journal, ink, and a feather. If Freyja would not view him in the same light as her other mates he would immortalize her in his pages. Here he would be able to look upon her without competition. Here he could image her looking upon him with the same…. Love? Yes. That's what it was. He was falling in love with her just like he knew the others were.

He flipped to a blank page and began to draw the dwarf maiden. His mind became lost in concentration as he put ink to parchment. Every detail of her came out of his mind and onto the paper. His strokes were slow and deliberate as he made to copy every detail of the lovely maiden that was his mate.

* * *

Sitting between Fili and Kili, Freyja took notice of a missing person around her mates. She watched as Ori sat away from the group. He seemed in deep concentration with a leather-bound book in his lap. He was writing or drawing something. She wasn't sure which but the look of determination on his face made her smile a little.

She was concerned though. Why was he not with the group this time? It didn't seem like him not to want to be close. She was concerned earlier as well when he had ridden away from her and the other three all day. Was his shyness getting the best of him? Did something happen with Fili, Kili, Bofur and himself?

She sat in thought, no longer listening to the other three. Her face soon set in determination. "Excuse me." She said with a smile to the three mates she had around her. Their conversation stopped and they stared at her as she got up from her place between the two brothers and walked to Ori.

"Ori?" She asked softly.

The dwarf was deep in thought but upon hearing her voice became horror struck. He slammed the book closed, his head down and a deep blush on his face.

Freyja was a little surprised by the action but continued her mission. "May I sit with you Ori?"

Ori's mouth dropped open slightly as he thought of what to do. She was asking if she could sit with him? Why? Ori couldn't just turn her away. He very shyly nodded his head. When she sat next to him he fidgeted with the book in his hand nervously watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Freyja ate a spoonful of soup, watching Ori curiously. When he seemed like he was not going to say anything she asked "What were you doing Ori?" She asked softly.

Ori fidgeted again. "I…. I was drawing."

Freyja smiled brightly "You draw? May I see your work?" She asked putting her bowl down. She held out her hand for the journal.

Ori shifted a little. He was hesitant to let her see all of his work especially the one he was working on just a few seconds ago, but most certainly couldn't deny her now that she was curious about it. He nodded and gave her the journal. His embarrassment flared a little bit. She was probably going to think they were horrible. Surely, she wouldn't….

Freyja took the journal and crossed her legs placing the book in her lap. She opened it only to gasp. "Wow." She breathed out quietly. Before lay a beautiful scene drawn out. It was a path with trees and wildlife in it. The amount of detail put into the work was stunning. She flipped the page and her eyes lit up. It was a picture of some of the company laughing and sitting about a fire. A smile spread across her face as she continued to look through the works her mate had drawn. "Ori, these are fantastic!" She exclaimed taking in each piece of work.

Ori blushed but a small smile formed on his lips. "Y…. You really think so?"

Freyja turned her bright smile to him and nodded "Aye! You have quite the talent Ori." She said softly before turning her attention back to the book.

She came across the last page he was on and froze in stunned silence. It was a drawing of her. He had been working on a drawing of her. He had taken such care in each detail of her sitting down with a bowl of soup in her hands, a gentle smile across her face. It was almost like looking in a mirror. "Oh…Oh Ori. It's beautiful." She whispered to him. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

Ori had been watching her as she looked at each picture. His heart fluttered. She liked them! She actually liked them! He would have to apologize to his brother for doubting him. When she saw her picture and froze he truly thought she wouldn't like it but upon hearing her words he became brave. "It pales in comparison to you my lady." He said softly.

Freyja blushed but smiled. Everyone in the company was surprised by Freyja's next move. She very slowly leaned in and kissed Ori's cheek. She looked back down at the drawing and closed the journal handing it back to him. "You have quite the talent Ori. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Ori was too stunned to saying anything back. His face the brightest shade of red. He slowly nodded and sat there in stunned silence. He watched her as she picked up her soup once again and began to eat.

* * *

Dwalin and Thorin had watched the girl get up and make her way to Ori. Dwalin had noticed the younger dwarf not sitting with them and was quite intrigued as to why he chose not. He watched as Freyja sat down and engaged Ori. Dwalin smiled. She was becoming braver. She saw that something was amiss with the dwarf and went to him without hesitation. The dwarf maiden was full of surprises.

He was just as stunned as the others when she placed a gentle kiss on Ori's face. Admittedly he was quite jealous it wasn't him. Then again, he was acting like quite the wee lad when it came to her.

He pushed the jealousy down though. He had no reason to be jealous. She was mated to him as well as the five others. She was clearly able to treat everyone fairly.

He smiled to himself.

* * *

The next day the company began to pack their items up. Ori was at his pony already placing his bed roll on it. While he was much happier today, he did not join in on the game Bofur, Fili, and Kili were playing in order to see who Freyja would ride with. If he had to watch her yet again he would gladly.

"Ori?"

He froze at the gentle voice.

"May I ride with you today?" Freyja asked from behind him. She was slightly shy about it but decided after she awoke she would ask him if she could.

Ori turned at her in a small amount of confusion. "Wouldn't…. you want to ride with Fili, Kili or Bofur?"

Freyja cocked her head to the side "I have ridden with them already." She stated. She became saddened. "If…. If you don't want me to…"

"No!" Ori said quickly "It's just… They…" And before he could stop himself he let it out. "They are far more handsome than I. Fili and Kili are quite skilled in combat and Bofur is funny and quite the great toymaker. I don't have anything to offer you other than books and drawings. I'm not good enough for you."

Freyja listened to his words carefully and quite stunned. Her brows furrowed. "Is… Is that why you would not ride near us yesterday? Or why you didn't want to sit with us last night?" She asked softly.

Ori nodded.

"Ori, you are my mate." She blushed slightly at the admission but continued. "You are a part of me just as Fili, Kili, Bofur, Thorin, and Dwalin are." She stated with conviction. She gave him a smile. "And besides, I think you're quite handsome and I love to read." Ori blushed at that. She held out her hand "Come with me."

Ori took it still blushing furiously. She pulled him to where Bofur, Fili, and Kili were standing arguing over who would get to take her on their ponies today. She heard their words to one another. They were acting rather rudely. She cleared her throat.

All three straightened quickly and turned to her with their best smiles trying to pretend they weren't just arguing. "Morning lass!" Bofur said.

"Morning." She stated firmly. When they noticed she was slightly upset their faces fell. "I heard you arguing who will take me on their pony today. Has this been happening since we met?" She asked eyeing them.

None of them spoke but looked at the ground instead. Ori did though "Yes… We have." He said softly. His hand was still in hers.

Her features softened. "All of you are my mates. You needn't argue over who gets me to themselves because I want to be with all of you." She blushed at the admission but didn't back down. All of their eyes were big as she spoke, none of them able to interrupt her. "Each of you have qualities that are unique and special. I want to be able to enjoy each of you for those qualities equally. I don't want any fighting." She smiled softly to them. "Are you willing to share our time together fairly amongst each other?" She asked hopeful.

All four of them gave a soft smile. "Aye lass. We were letting our pride get the best of us. Can you forgive us Freyja?" Asked Fili.

Freyja looked about the four of her mates that stood around her. She nodded to them. "Aye. Of course I can."

Freyja felt a wave of relief wash over her from her mates. She gave another bright smile and to all of their surprise she walked to each one and planted a gentle kiss on their cheek. She felt a fluttering in her heart at the affection she felt towards and from them. She gently squeezed Ori's hand and looked back at him. "Come on Ori. I'll ride with you today."

He nodded happily and led her back to his pony.

* * *

Thorin watched the interaction between Freyja and Ori. He froze stunned at her admitting to Ori that he is just as much her mate as the other five were. He couldn't believe he heard the words come out of her mouth. The shy dwarf maiden was surprising him again.

He did feel guilty though. He wasn't being much of a good mate. He avoided her, he admitted. He just wasn't used to approaching any woman as he had locked his emotions deep inside and built a wall around them long ago.

He watched as she approached his sister's sons and Bofur. He slowly inched his way closer to the group to listen. Thorin looked to his right to see Dwalin had done the same. They both listened to her.

Pride.

That is what Thorin felt. Pride for his small mate. She was able to negotiate with the four men with ease. Thorin had one thought in his mind as he made his way back to his pony and mounted it; She was going to be quite the respected queen when they took back the mountain.

His queen.

* * *

Translation:

Miz vaen nur: My beautiful gem

Miz nur: My gem

 **AN: In case you all were wondering boulder, parchment, sword is a play on rock, papers, scissor. HAHA! Couldn't help myself. I wanted to make it more appropriate for the time period. Next chapter will have some sadness but definitely more fluff. Stay tuned!**

 **~Twisty**


	6. Misunderstanding

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Also, a special thank you to wolviegurl, thewatergoddesskasey, and thewolf74 for your reviews!**

 **You're the best! Thank you as always and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

Freyja felt much happier about the situation. Her smile was much brighter today as she rode with Ori. Fili, Kili, and Bofur rode around her. The jokes flying between all of them. Her heart sang as she interacted with part of her mates.

"Freyja, what type of work did you do in Bree?" Ori asked building on the conversation Bilbo had a few nights back.

Freyja turned her head slightly "Oh I did quite a few things. I mainly worked as a seamstress. I also sang at a few weddings and for the Lord of Bree. Also, worked at the Prancing Pony."

The questions began to fly between all four of her mates.

"You sing? Sing us a song!" Bofur encouraged.

"You were a bar maiden?" Ori asked.

"Did you ever have to fight off a man doing that job?" Kili asked narrowing his eyes.

"Do you know how to fight?" Fili asked curiously.

Freyja was a little bombarded but she stopped them by answering them one at a time. "I don't think it would really be wise for me to sing while we're out here Bofur." She blushed at the man "Yes, I was a bar maiden… for about three days. I don't really know how to fight but…. The third day I worked for the tavern a drunken man got a little…. Too close. I punched him square in the nose. He blacked out immediately. I think it was mostly due to him being so drunk. I excused myself from the position."

The men cheered "That's great lass!" Kili said proudly.

Freyja blushed, a gentle smile on her lips as the men around her happily continued to chat.

* * *

Dwalin had ridden just a little closer to the group today. He was trying his hardest still to look the part of the hardened warrior but hearing Freyja take charge between the mischievous four made the warrior a little more curious about her. She seemed so frail and delicate but in no time, she had them whipped into shape. That was quite impressive, especially dealing with the two royal brothers.

Her words rang in his ears.

He listened as she recounted the work she had done in Bree. A seamstress? Dwalin wasn't angry about it. He thought he would be but he wasn't. He thought he would want a warrior mate that was as hardened and war torn as himself but he was slowly beginning to realize that isn't what he wanted.

Upon hearing she had punched a man before he nearly cheered with the rest. She certainly was full of surprises.

He was beginning to soften listening to the small dwarf maiden. He caught himself watching her as she went about even the smallest of tasks, as he did now. While she was beardless, she was beautiful. Her little freckles across her nose and cheeks was his favorite part about her physically. He wanted to kiss each one…

Dwalin cleared his throat and looked ahead. His cheeks took on a faint red color. He heard a clearing of a throat and looked to his right side. Balin sat on his pony with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Bilbo had kept his eye on Freyja. She seemed quite chipper today. He had missed the interaction between her and her 'mates' earlier but the four surrounded her now seemed to be having quite the jolly time as well. To what Gandalf had told him she had six mates.

He didn't see her interacting with Dwalin or Thorin as much as she did the younger dwarves. He found that quite odd, though if he were being honest with himself, he didn't blame her. The two were intimidating and definitely not mate or lover material in the eyes of the hobbit.

Bilbo found himself slightly jealous of the six men. He was quite perturbed that the gruff bunch of dwarves had such a fair lady. Bilbo still found the whole idea of having a 'mate' as hogwash.

* * *

After hours of traveling the company rested again for the night. Freyja had gone to gather sticks slightly away from the others for the fire for the night. Bilbo saw his chance to talk to the girl.

Using his quiet footsteps, he snuck away from the company. Freyja was in a heavily wooded area just outside camp. She had quite the bundle in her hand. She turned to walk back only to jump slightly at Bilbo standing just off to the side of her. She dropped a few of the sticks.

"Oh!... Master Baggins. I didn't see you there." Freyja said blushing.

Bilbo had his hands up "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you Freyja." Freyja smiled and nodded. "I just wanted to come say hello." He said smiling at her.

"Oh…. Ehm…. Hello." Freyja said shyly.

Bilbo nodded. He felt a little stupid for telling her that's all he wanted to say, because it wasn't. Freyja was turning to gather up the sticks she dropped when Bilbo blurted out "Gandalf told me about this mate thing between dwarves." He felt stupid for that too. "It seems a little strange to have an instant connection."

Freyja turned still with a smile on her face. "Well not for us dwarves. When we find our one it is the warmest and most welcoming feeling ever. Sometimes it is just one, sometime it is multiple but they are the other half of our hearts, the piece of our souls missing at birth."

Bilbo nodded in mock understanding, though he still didn't. "Gandalf told me you have six." He stated. Again, Freyja nodded and went back about her duty. "I see you get along with four of them quite well."

Freyja froze. She slowly stood up and looked at him. She seemed a little uncomfortable. "Aye. Fili, Kili, Ori and Bofur are all quite the kind gentlemen." She said softly.

"And what about Dwalin and Thorin?"

Freyja was extremely quiet then. She didn't know what to say to the hobbit. She fidgeted slightly "What of them?"

"Well…. They don't seem to interact with you as much as the others. Seems strange not to do that with their mate." Bilbo said trying to understand why they wouldn't.

Maybe he had been too curious, Freyja didn't know but a well of emotions hit her. They didn't interact with her; they didn't seem interested in her at all. She had felt their disdain for her at one point. Freyja trembled slightly. "I…." Freyja swallowed. "I feel…. Their dislike of the predicament we're all in." She said softly to him. She hadn't dwelled too much on it before but she knew it hurt her deeply. The few leers they had sent towards her, their anger. Before she could try to compose herself, her eyes began to leak tears.

Bilbo was at a loss for words. "The…. They can't dislike you Freyja. You're too kind and sweet-"

Before he could continue she cut him off. "No…. They don't like me. Every time I see them look at me, I feel their indifference, their anger. I don't know how I have wronged them so." Freyja was trembling in tears now. Her voice breaking with each word. "It hurts so much to see them look upon me with such anger." A sob escaped her lips "I…. I don't know how to be good enough for them."

Bilbo went to try and calm her down but had the bundle of sticks thrust into his hands instead. "Excuse me." She said before running off. Bilbo could hear her sobs as she ran away from the camp.

Bilbo was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe they would think that way of her! She was so kind and well mannered. He didn't like seeing the dwarf maiden in such sadness. It made Bilbo's heart sink.

Bilbo slowly turned to make his way back to camp when a strong hand reached out grabbing his shirt in an iron grip.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

* * *

The company had been busy setting up camp for the night. There were a few laughs and they chatted as the company went about their business. Though they had told her she did not have to do anything to help with camp, Freyja insisted on helping at least with the fire. They let her go by herself but kept an eye on her from the distance.

Thorin and Dwalin were unstrapping their bed rolls from their ponies currently. Both were in a comfortable silence.

"I think I'll try to talk to Freyja tonight." Dwalin said breaking it.

Thorin stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend. "You think you can?" He asked.

Dwalin shifted a little "Well, best I try. The wee lass has started to grow on me."

Thorin nodded and chuckled. "Aye, that she has. Quite the love-struck fool, aren't you?"

Dwalin growled "At least I have the brass to try!"

Thorin narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you suggesting-"He stopped.

It was then the two warriors felt it. A deep and utter sadness unlike anything they had ever felt before. They looked at Ori, Bofur, Kili, and Fili and saw them frozen. Each men's eyes wide with shock. It was coming from Freyja.

Thorin and Dwalin quickly moved with the others behind them. They had just reached the clearing when Freyja ran off. Her sobs ringing in the air. Bilbo was left standing there with the sticks she was collecting clutched tightly in his hands.

Pure and utter rage overtook Thorin and the other five. Before anyone knew what happened, Thorin grabbed the hobbit by the front of his shirt and roared in his face "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Bilbo was in such a state of shock he was unable to speak. Thorin threw him on the ground, the men circling him.

Dwalin was already reaching for his axes when a hand stopped him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gandalf asked angrily.

"We saw Freyja running away from your burglar crying!" Ori said staring daggers at Bilbo.

"Did you lay a hand on her?" Fili asked with venom dripping from his words. "I swear if you laid a single finger on her…."

Bilbo was shocked by the implication and soon became incensed himself. "How dare you suggest I would ever lay a hand on Freyja!" He quickly got to his feet. He was far too angry by the implication to be intimidated by the dwarves around him, though if he were in his right mind he would have probably pissed himself. "She was crying because of you two plot heads!" He said pointing to Thorin and Dwalin.

"What? What do ya mean?" Dwalin asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Freyja told me that the two of you look at her with anger and disgust! She said she didn't know how to be good enough for you two, though I can't see why she would want to! How dare you look at her in such a manner!" Bilbo practically shouted at them.

Thorin and Dwalin stood there stunned. Neither warrior knew exactly what to say. She thought they were angry with her? That they found her disgusting? Why would she think such a thing?

Kili spoke next "Is... Is that true uncle? Are you angry about her being your mate?"

Thorin shook his head. "No." He said simply. His mind was racing. He knew he had to fix this but he scarcely knew where to start.

The commotion of the group also attracted the rest of the company. They watched on in interest.

Balin approached his brother. "And what of you Dwalin? Do you have the same thoughts for Freyja?"

Dwalin scoffed "No! Of course I don't! I… just…. She's just so small an' delicate! I feel as if I'd lay a hand on her she'd break like glass! Doesn't mean I don' like her! I do!" He growled out.

Gandalf sighed softly "It seems there was a grave misunderstanding between you two and her. To my understanding, she can feel your emotions as her own, perhaps she misinterpreted a few." His voice seemed to calm the group down considerably. "I will find our dwarf maiden and bring her back." He said turning to where she had run off.

"Maybe one o' us should go with ye?" Bofur inquired to the wizard.

Gandalf turned to the dwarf with a smile. "I have known Freyja for many years Bofur. I will get her to return, you do not need to worry." With that the wizard turned and left.

The company slowly made their way back to the campsite. There was a somber silence between the six mates of Freyja. Thorin and Dwalin the quietest as their minds raced with how they would fix this situation. They all continued to feel the utter distress their mate was in.

* * *

Gandalf had found the girl in no time. Her gentle sobs could be heard in the night air. "My dear Freyja, you have wondered too far from the camp."

Freyja had been leaning against a tree while sitting with her legs crossed. Freyja's head snapped up. Her eyes big with tears. She sniffled "Oh…. I'm sorry Gandalf. I…. I…." Freyja's voice caught in her throat and she couldn't seem to keep talking.

Gandalf gave a gentle smile and sat down next to the girl on the ground. "Bilbo explained to us what happened." He said softly. "Perhaps it was a simple miscommunication between you and your mates my dear Freyja."

Freyja was far too lost in sorrow. She shook her head. "I feel what they feel Gandalf." She was looking at her hands in her lap now. "They seem distant and angry Gandalf…. It hurts." Her voice broke again and she sat crying once more.

Gandalf's hand gently rubbed her back. He let her cry as it was best for her to do. He hadn't seen her this upset since her mother had passed. After a while, Gandalf stood and held his hand out. "Come my dear, they are waiting for you to go back to camp. It wouldn't be wise or safe to stay out here tonight."

Freyja took his hand and lifted herself up. Somehow, she found herself able to walk back to camp. She was far too ashamed to have cried and was unsure if she could face her mates. She steeled herself a little and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

When they reached camp, Freyja didn't look at her mates. She didn't think she could knowing they were told why she had run off. She found more solace in Gandalf's presence at the moment so decided to sit next to him. There was a pain ringing in her heart. She was sure it was her own sadness but if the small dwarf maiden would have looked to her mates, she would have seen the hurt written on their faces.

* * *

The next morning.

Freyja had still slept close to the four of her mates but didn't speak to them. They had all seen her cheeks stained with tears and it torn them up inside.

Bofur went to her. "Lass, it's time to wake up." He said softly, gently nudging her awake.

Freyja slowly opened her eyes. She gave a saddened smile to Bofur. "Morning." She mumbled out.

Bofur smiled back at her. "Morning lass. Will you ride with me today?" He asked softly.

Freyja nodded. Bofur bent down and placed a gently kiss on her cheek. Freyja blushed brightly and gave a happier smile to the dwarf. "There's the smile I love." He said softly, earning him yet another bright blush.

Freyja kept herself out of the way of the two warriors. They were sure to be upset now. She wasn't upset with Bilbo for telling them what had transpired; she was sure they would have tried to harm the gentle hobbit for being the last to be seen with Freyja as she ran off crying.

She was at Bofur's pony now watching him as he hooked up her bed roll. Kili was next to her gently rubbing her back. While she was no longer in the throes of sadness, they all felt an ache in her heart still. Ori stood next to Bofur and Fili stood next to Kili.

"Freyja?" A strong voice came from behind her.

Her back tensed upon hearing it. She knew who it was before she even turned; Thorin. She steeled herself as he was surely going to be cross with her for showing such emotion the night before. She slowly turned, her head hung low. She did not give him a chance to speak. "I'm sorry for last night. I know this…. Situation is uncomfortable to you and Dwalin." She hugged herself with her arms. "I'll be sure to stay out of both of your ways." She said softly.

To her great surprise, the soon to be king stepped forward. His rough hands reached out taking hold of her small delicate ones. He kissed each hand with a gentleness Freyja wasn't sure she thought he had. "Will you ride with me today?"

Freyja was shocked to say the least. Her mouth hung slightly open as she looked up at him. Surely, she was dreaming? She had to be. There was no way this was happening!

His thumbs gently rubbed the back of her hands which seemed to have jolt her mind back to reality. She closed her mouth and turned her head to look at Bofur. There was a smile on his face as he nodded to her. She turned her head back to the dwarf king and gave a tentative nod.

Thorin smiled, an actual smile. He led her with her hand in his to his pony at the front of the company. He had already packed up his things for the day's journey.

Freyja was far too stunned to speak to him, she was hoping this wasn't a dream. If she awoke right now she was sure it would crush her even more.

Thorin placed his hands on her sides and lifted the dwarf maiden up onto the pony. She was as light as a feather to him, the dwarf king thought. Once she had adjusted herself on the seat, Thorin followed behind her. His arm snaked around her waist and he brought her flush against him.

Freyja's cheeks flushed brightly but she did not protest the contact. In fact, her mind was racing. She felt every inch of his body against hers. She thought Fili and Kili were strong, they were nothing compared to their uncle. He must have been made out of stone! She blushed even brighter at the thoughts racing through her mind.

Thorin called back to the rest of the company to move out. They were off in no time. The two sat in a somewhat awkward and comfortable silence. Thorin had been going through all night what he would say to the girl, though now that she was near, he was partially at a loss for words. He waited a while to speak.

"I'm sorry, _miz berr._ I have not been a very good mate to you." He whispered softly. Freyja shifted slightly to look at him. "Will you find it in you to forgive me for my foolishness?"

"Of course, _miz andr aalv."_ Her response was immediate. A bright and loving smile graced her lips. While she fully expected him to be angry, which was slowly proven to be a fool's thought, she would not deny him forgiveness.

Thorin smiled back. He had never known a time in his life when he had felt as much happiness as he had hearing her speak to him. He brought his face down and gently nuzzled her neck.

* * *

Translation:

 _miz berr:_ My treasure.

 _miz andr aalv:_ My other half.

 **AN: Another chapter! Quite the amount of fluff and stuff in this one as well. The next chapter will start to get into more of the movie verse story line. Also, some cuteness from Dwalin in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you as always for reading!**

 **~Twisty**


	7. The Tale of a King

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Also, a special thank you to angel897, LunaWolfSunTigeress15, wolviegurl, thewatergoddesskasey, and thewolf74 for your reviews!**

 **Angel897: Thank you for your kind words! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **LunaWolfSunTigeress15: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Luv ya too!**

 **wolviegurl, thewatergoddesskasey, and thewolf74: Thank you three as always for the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

The night before.

Thorin had sat down next to Dwalin. Both men in deep thought about what Bilbo had said. Freyja truly thought they disliked her? Why? Thorin was at a loss for what to think. How had she come to such a foolish conclusion?

He had not given her a reason to think such things! He didn't even….

Thorin nearly hit himself over the head. He didn't even speak with her. That is where she got the assumption from. He knew he was intimidating to most men, he could only imagine how she viewed him. It was easy to understand how she could have come to that conclusion. He was frustrated with himself now. How could he have been so stupid?

Bilbo was right. He hadn't been a very good mate so far to her.

He straightened seeing her enter back into the camp. His heart fell at the sight of her. He could tell she had tried to wipe the tears from her face but her cheeks were still stained with them. He wanted to go to her, to kiss her tear streaked face and make the sadness go away, reassure her that she was having silly thoughts.

Thorin watched as she sat next to Gandalf, her body relaxing near the wizard. To say it hurt him to see her not take comfort in one of her mates was an understatement. He wanted her to be able to take comfort in them, from her ones.

He continued to watch her that night as she slowly took her bed roll out and lay close to Fili, Kili, Bofur and Ori but not too close. Thorin came to the conclusion that she must have felt embarrassed for her sadness. The younger dwarves seemed a little put out by the treatment. Ori shot a look that said 'you better fix this' to Thorin and Dwalin. The young dwarf was being quite bold but Thorin could not lay blame on him.

They both did indeed have to fix this.

* * *

The next morning Thorin awoke early. He made sure to eat breakfast and quickly pack his things on his pony. He watched patiently to make his move.

The warrior prince had never been so nervous before in his life. Even going against armies of orcs seemed easier in that moment. He stepped to Freyja, his mate, his soon to be Queen. She was being comforted by Kili.

"Freyja?" The soft tone of his voice seemed foreign to him but he didn't want to scare the girl away.

She stiffened and turned without looking at him. Thorin wanted to rush to her then. His heart sank at her words "I'm sorry for last night. I know this…. Situation is uncomfortable to you and Dwalin." She hugged herself with her arms. "I'll be sure to stay out of both of your ways." She said softly.

Thorin made a quick decision and he hoped it worked. He went to her and grabbed her hands. They were so soft, like fine silk compared to his own calloused rough hands. His mind lingered slightly on the contact. He brought them to his lips and kissed each one. "Will you ride with me today?" he asked. He hoped and prayed to Mahal that she would agree.

She seemed rather stunned at his actions and didn't move at first, however when she nodded her agreement, his heart soared. He gently lead her to his pony and lifted her on it. When he climbed on behind her, he immediately pulled her to him. He barely registered her shyness, he was far too engrossed in his own thoughts and happiness.

When the company set off, Thorin kept quiet for a while. He watched Freyja sit in front of him honestly unsure of what to say to the girl. Instead he took to looking at her features. Her golden hair shined brightly in the sun. Her eyes were looking straight forward at the fields and trees ahead. There was a sparkle to the bright blue there. She had a small nose, compared to most of their kind which gave her the look of a miniature human and not a dwarf. The smattering of freckles across her nose and under each cheek gave her the look of pure innocence that Thorin had rarely seen in all the years he had lived. She was not skinny, but not too plump either. She seemed to fit perfectly against him.

She was beautiful and she was his. His treasure.

"I'm sorry, _miz berr._ I have not been a very good mate to you." The whisper falling from his mouth. She looked at him then with her bright blue eyes. "Will you find it in you to forgive me for my foolishness?"

Her face lit up at his words and he had to force himself to not reach out and kiss her then. "Of course, _miz andr aalv."_

Her other half. She called him her other half. The smile on Thorin's face was pure happiness. He brought his face down and nuzzled her neck to which she returned by nuzzling her body back into him.

* * *

Freyja and Thorin were quite content when the company stopped for the night. They stopped at a stone outcropping overlooking a forest. To say Freyja was happy was quite the understatement. Her heart soared. She found that she had been wrong to assume Thorin had been angry with her in any way, she found he was quite shy himself though he played it off as being focused on the journey ahead.

She sat next to Thorin, who had Kili and Fili off to the right of him with Bofur and Ori off to the right of them. She hadn't seen Dwalin in quite some time though she was currently immersed in chatting with Thorin and the other four of her mates.

They were interrupted by a clearing of a voice. Freyja looked up to see Dwalin standing before her, a shy look on his face which greatly contrasted his usual intimidating demeanor. One arm was behind his back.

* * *

Dwalin had separated from the group some time ago. He was searching the area. The thought of what he was about to do greatly bothered the dwarf warrior as he continued his search. He could not find an abundance of wild flowers but stumbled across some daisies in his search. They weren't perfect by any means, in fact, if he were being honest he didn't think they were good enough. His resolve wore thin though as they seemed to be the only flower around. He would have to make the best of it. In a none-too-gentle way, he ripped them out of the ground and made his way back to camp.

He was getting nervous the closer he got. Flowers. He was going to give her flowers. His brother would not let him hear the end of this he was sure. He put his arm behind his back when he reached the camp.

Dwalin cleared his throat. When Freyja looked at him, he couldn't help but be shy. What if she didn't like them? Oh well, it was now or never.

"Err…. Lass…. I'm sorry fer makin' ya upset." Dwalin began. Freyja looked at him curiously. There was an odd silence in the air around the group as the whole company watched with interest the interaction between the two mates. This did nothing for Dwalin's nerves. "I…. Err…. Picked these for ye."

Dwalin's hand came out from behind his back to reveal a small bundle of flowers. They were small white daisies, which Freyja noted looked to be a little bruised. Their stems were bent in awkward positions and they seemed to have been ripped out of the ground as their roots were intact.

There was a quiet snickering going around the company. Dwalin shot a hard look at Nori and Bombur who were close to loosing it.

Freyja slowly took the bundle from his hand and eyed them. Dwalin stood there nervously.

Freyja was quiet for some time, gently running her fingers along the petals of the daisies he had picked. She counted six of them. A big smile spread over her face. She picked each flower with about an inch of stem left on it and put each one in her braids that encircled her bun.

Dwalin watched wearily. He truly thought she would hate them, shun them somehow. It was then a big smile came onto her face. He watched as she picked each flower and placed them in her braids on her bun.

To any outsider this was just a cute gesture, but to a dwarf; this was special. A dwarf's braid and hair is extremely important to them. Having a mate give the other an item, such as a bead or flower, and the other put it in their hair signified them as being their One.

Dwalin had not expected it but there she was, surprising him again. Dwalin's chest puffed out with pride.

"They are quite lovely Dwalin, thank you. Will you sit with us?" Freyja asked, patting the space next to her. Her bright smile on him.

He nodded and sat down next to her. "Yer welcome lass." He said softly. Freyja got to her knees and gently kissed Dwalin on the cheek before sitting back down. Dwalin shifted a little, a giant grin on the dwarf warriors face.

Dwalin's eyes scanned the rest of the company who were all quite happy at the interaction. He caught Balin's eyes.

Balin watched his brother with a giant smirk on his face. A smirk that said 'Who's lovestruck now?' Dwalin knew that's exactly what it was and he couldn't help but scowl at the older dwarf, who barked out laughing.

* * *

After they had all eaten they laid down to rest. Thorin laid on a rock just above Freyja, Fili and Kili were still awake with their backs facing the rock outcropping. Bofur was near Freyja's left side along with Ori. Dwalin was next to Bofur and Ori but not too close to Freyja as he still did not feel comfortable enough to get closer to the dwarf maiden.

Freyja lay awake, watching the fire dance before her. She was trying to will herself to sleep but nothing was working. The happy adrenaline she got from the day's events played in her mind repeatedly. Her one's truly liked her. She did not have to worry about only a few enjoying her company while the other two brooded off to the side for the rest of her life. She would be whole, she felt whole.

Freyja heard a stirring across the fire and saw Bilbo rise from his bed roll. He couldn't seem to sleep either. She watched as he went to his pony and fed her an apple. The hobbit was ever the kind soul.

An unearthly screech could be heard in the distance, making Freyja shoot up from her bed roll and look off into the direction it had come. It sounded horrible. Fear shot through her entire body.

"What was that?" Asked Bilbo.

"Orcs." Said Kili

"Orcs?" Asked Bilbo and Freyja. Bilbo came back to the fire. He was scared now as was Freyja. Thorin awoke immediately at the sound of Bilbo saying 'orcs'. They were no laughing matter and with a female in the company, his mate of all things, Thorin was ready to take on a legion of them.

"Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Fili explained.

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili said.

Freyja shivered at this. Her arms holding her body tightly. She had never met an orc before and by the stories she had heard about them she never wanted to. Bilbo was in the same duress as Freyja listening to the two brothers.

It was then a chuckle was shared between the two. Freyja's fear quickly turned into annoyance. They had played a joke on Bilbo which in turn brought fear into her own mind.

Thorin looked to Freyja before giving a stern look to Fili and Kili. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Both brothers looked put out by that. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He said harshly stalking away to go to the edge of the cliff. His eyes scanned the lower trees.

Freyja was about to chide the two brothers when Balin chimed in "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

Balin began his tale.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

The company slowly began to awaken and looked at the dwarf prince as he stood looking over the edge of the outcropping.

"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated... but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Freyja was awestruck at the tale. She sat staring at her mate. He had gone through so much for his people. He lost so much. No wonder he was so distant and focused on this quest.

She slowly stood up with the rest of the company. Bofur was close to her, subconsciously she grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

When Thorin turned, Bilbo asked whatever happened to the pale orc.

"That filth slunk back into the hole from whence he came and died of his injuries." He made his way through the company. His eyes rested on Freyja again, who gave him a gentle smile. He smiled back going back to his rock that he was laying on.

Bofur looked down at Freyja's hand in his and smiled at her. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze which seemed to jog the maiden's mind and she looked at him.

She smiled at him as well and squeezed it back. She was still slightly scared at the previous mention of orcs. "Will you sleep closer to me the rest of the night?" She asked.

Bofur's eyes light up and he nodded quickly. "Aye!" He let go of her hand and grabbed his bed roll, scooting it closer to her.

Freyja smiled at that. She got comfortable in her own bed roll only to be interrupted by Kili "We can sleep close to you too Freyja!" He indicated Fili and himself "We'll not let any nasty orcs come near you!" He said rather hopeful.

Freyja shot him a heated look. "You played quite the mean trick on Bilbo and I." She looked at Bofur who was grinning "I think Bofur will protect me just fine tonight…. Ori, would you like to sleep closer to me as well?" She was making a point to slightly punish the brothers for their trickery.

Ori blushed but nodded and pulled his bed roll to the right of Freyja getting comfortable.

Kili pouted slightly. Both brothers felt guilty and jealous of the two that got to sleep closer to Freyja. She smiled at both Ori and Bofur, lying on her bed roll. It took some time but she slowly went to sleep for the night.

* * *

During the night, Bofur and Ori both scooted closer to Freyja. Bofur in the front holding her close, while Ori was behind her, his arm draped over her waist. Their sleep was deep and restful.

Freyja's mind slowly pushed away the fog of sleep. She felt warm, very warm in fact. Her nose picked up the distinct smell of parchment, wood and smoke. For a brief moment, she couldn't remember where she was but she certainly felt safe.

An arm gently squeezed the dwarf maiden's body to something solid. Her eyes slowly opened to be faced with a chest.

"Mornin' lass." Bofur's kind voice called out sleepily.

Freyja blushed deeply but didn't make to push him away. She felt comfortable and safe. "Morning." She said softly. She felt another squeeze, looking down she saw another arm snaked around her way. Freyja turned her head to see Ori laying behind her flush against her body. Another deep blush came across her cheeks. He was still deep asleep and definitely the source of where she smelled the parchment, Bofur being the source of the wood, pine she thought.

* * *

Bofur had woken up before the other two and was staring at the sleeping maiden in his and Ori's arms. He was studying her features as she slept. She was a quiet sleeper unlike most of their kind. She didn't snore or drool in her sleep. Her face had been far more relaxed. She was beautiful like this. He could wake up like this for all eternity.

Mahal, how did he get so lucky?

When she stirred, his arm squeezed her gently. Her little nose scrunched up as she opened her eyes to the morning. She blinked a few times as she was faced with his chest. She must have forgotten him and Ori were sleeping closer to her that night. Bofur found that adorable.

"Mornin' lass." He said gently.

She seemed to blush at the contact of him but she didn't push away from him, this made the toymaker happy. She was getting comfortable around them a bit more each day. "Morning." She said back in that beautiful voice of hers. He watched as she turned and looked back at Ori, another blush came across her cheeks. She turned back to Bofur and smiled up at him.

"May I kiss ya Freyja?" He asked without thinking.

Freyja was taken aback by the question. He wanted to kiss her? She blushed brightly. She had never kissed anyone before. Her bright eyes looked up into his and she gave a shy nod.

Bofur smiled brightly. He brought his hand up to her cheek, his calloused thumb making gentle swipes back and forth. He brought his lips to hers. Mahal, she was so soft.

This kiss was gentle and chaste. If Bofur or Freyja made it any deep, he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop. He would have taken her right then and there, though he hardly thought it appropriate seeing as they were in the wilds and at any moment could be attacked.

He pulled away to look down at her. Her face housed a shy smile on it but he could tell she was happy about it. He gave her another squeeze before they had to start getting ready for the journey once again.

* * *

Freyja was in a daze from the kiss. She was rather shy about it but it sent her heart aflutter none the less. She felt a spark inside her when their lips touched, it felt like the most magical experience for her, even more magical than Gandalf's powers.

Her thoughts were occupied as she happily packed her belongings, when a tap on her shoulder made her look up; it was Kili and Fili. They both had a sad child-like expression on their faces.

"We're sorry, Freyja, for upsetting you last night." Fili said softly. Both of the brothers eyes were big, like some saddened animal that just got in trouble by its master.

Freyja was in far too good of a mood to not forgive them, though if she were being honest the look on their faces didn't help matters much. They looked far too cute. Freyja smiled to them "You're forgiven." She said softly.

Both brothers grinned and lifted her up one after the other, spinning her around. They landed kisses on her cheeks at the same time which made the maiden giggle out.

She finished her packing. She looked about watching her mates as they went about their business. She watched Dwalin closely as he made to strap his items on his pony. She made a decision then.

Freyja made her way to Dwalin with her pack in hand. She cleared her throat nervously "Dwalin?" The dwarf warrior turned, smoldering eyes on her. This didn't help with her nerves one bit. "Can…. Ehm…. Can I ride with you today?" She asked.

Dwalin seemed taken aback by the question. "Ye want to ride with me today?" He repeated a little dumbstruck.

She nodded her head. Dwalin stood silent studying her for a moment before he rubbed the back of his head. "I'd like that." He said.

She smiled brightly to him and went to start strapping her pack to his pony. He stopped her, grabbing her pack. "Let me lass." He said strapping it. It was fumbling with it a bit before he finally secured it properly. He brought his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her up. He was a little rougher than he meant to be though as he saw her wince. "Er…. Sorry lass. Don't know my own strength." He said rubbing the back of his head again.

She giggled softly and nodded. "That's ok Dwalin."

He nodded and got on the pony with her. She scooted back before he could pull her into him. The warrior froze a little at the contact. His body reacting immediately, a blush grew bright on his face. She would be this close to him…. The entire day's journey…. Rubbing against his….

His thoughts stopped as Freyja turned to look at him. "Is this ok? You aren't uncomfortable, are you?" She asked noticing his blush.

He nodded tentatively. "Yea lass. This is fine." He said running his arms around her grabbing the reigns. Not long after, the entire company was on their way again.

* * *

Translation:

 _miz berr:_ My treasure.

 _miz andr aalv:_ My other half.

 **AN: Finally, another chapter! I would like to apologize. My work schedule has been more than hectic. I will also be out of town next week and the week after I'll be moving into my new apartment. So if I'm a little slow to post the next chapter I apologize.**

 **Bring on the chaos!**

 **I also want to thank everyone who has taken the time to favorite, follow, and read this story. I never knew it would become as well liked as it had. Thank you all so much!**

 **~Twisty**


	8. Awkward

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story as well! You guys are awesome!**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

The horse ride was not comfortable at all for Dwalin.

Not only was the pretty dwarf maiden in front of Dwalin rubbing herself against him while they rode, but now it was pouring down rain. Dwalin hated the rain. He hated it more when it fell on his bald head. Though he did have something to be grateful for when it came to this particular pour down; Freyja was much closer to him now, seeking warmth from the cold.

She had her overcoat hood up to shield her as much as possible but the small dwarf maiden sat shivering in the pour down. Dwalin was nice and toasty for her though, so she wasn't particularly upset about it.

"Mr. Gandalf?" Freyja heard Dori call out above the rain. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied.

"Are there any?" Asked Bilbo who looked absolutely miserable in the rain.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are the two Blue Wizards... You know, I've quite forgotten their names" Gandalf sat in thought.

"And the fifth?" Bilbo asked curious. This piqued the interest of the others as well as more of the horses got closer to the conversation.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you." Freyja tutted at that. How rude of Bilbo to ask such a thing!

Gandalf seemed to take offense to the words but kept his composure as best as possible. "Well, I think he is a very great wizard... in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals for others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East- and a good thing, too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Freyja listened with curiosity. A wizard who preferred the company of animals? How interesting! She had never met another wizard before and truthfully had never thought there were any others. It was definitely a small group to only be five. Though, she supposed, that would explain why she had only ever met Gandalf and why he was always gone.

She supposed he never liked to stay in one spot for long.

* * *

Just as quickly as the rain had started, it stopped. The sun was bright in the pasture they were in, warming up the company as they travelled on. Freyja was thankful for the sun. She had never been so soaked before!

"Ye alright lass?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes I am." She answered "Just thankful the sun is out now. These wet clothes aren't good to stay in on a long journey." She said softly.

Dwalin nodded. He shifted uncomfortably. He really had no idea what to say to the little maiden. He felt stupid. He was a warrior Mahal damn it! How could a little dwarf maiden have him so confused and at a loss for what to do?!

Freyja shifted against him. "Dwalin?"

"Aye?"

"Do you have a dagger in your front pocket? I feel something stiff against my….back. It's a little uncomfortable." She said blushing. She didn't want to say she felt the dagger on her butt as it was embarrassing for her.

"A dagger? I don't h-" He stopped with the realization as to what she was feeling. All her shifting and closeness made him…. The dwarf warrior blushed deeply and cleared his throat. "Yes…. Yes my dagger. I'll move it for ye." He said shifting about. When he finally moved enough he asked "Is that better?"

Freyja smiled and nodded. "Yes thank you, though now you're so far away from me." She said softly.

"Uhhh…. Well my dagger is a bit…. Large and can't really be moved much else." Dwalin said. He felt so uncomfortable he was almost whispering the conversation, though Balin had already heard it. Balin was on his horse off to the left of them trying his hardest to hold in his guffaw. Tears were leaking out of his eyes at the difficulty of it though.

"Oh… Well, ehm, alright." Freyja said, though she felt a little down. She did want to be close to the large dwarf warrior. It had taken him quite a bit of courage to approach her in the manner that he did so being close to him and getting to know him was the least she could do. She did find his awkwardness a little endearing though. She found it cute almost, though he was still a bit intimidating.

* * *

During the rest of the ride both dwarves sat in uncomfortable silence. Freyja felt the amusement from her other mates. She felt as if there was a joke she wasn't understanding which embarrassed her. Maybe it was funny to see the warrior and the small maiden? She wasn't sure but the more she thought about it the more embarrassed she became. Her face was pretty red by the time they stopped for the night.

Freyja looked about the area. It was a rather large clearing with what looked to be a broken-down cottage nearby. Freyja was curious by the surroundings but paid no mind.

Fili and Kili came up to her and held out their hands "Come on Freyja, we'll help you down." She smiled and grabbed them hopping down.

She looked up at the burly warrior and found that his face was a bright shade of red. "Dwalin?... Aren't you coming down as well?" She asked.

Dwalin cleared his throat. "Err…. I think it best if… er… I take my pony to go grazing. What with it being a long day and all." He said beginning to trot the pony away.

"Oh…ehm…. Ok." Freyja said confused. She turned to Fili and Kili who were trying their best not to burst into fits of laughter. "You think he's alright?"

"Oh, Aye. He's just never really been around many maidens before…. Taking a bit to get out of his shell." Fili said trying his best not to give away too much information.

Freyja thought a moment then smiled. "Well…. He is a warrior after all. I imagine fighting has been all he's known." She said softly.

Both dwarf men nodded. They took Freyja to the fire that was being built for the night. She heard a commotion between Gandalf and Thorin.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf suggested.

"I told you already I will not go near that place." Thorin said rather annoyed by the very suggestion. Freyja listened closely.

Gandalf tutted "Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

Freyja could see the growing frustration on Gandalf's face "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"'Help'? A dragon attacks Erebor. What 'help' came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did _nothing_! And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather who betrayed my father." Thorin said in anger. Freyja could feel the rage coming from him. It scared her a little bit.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf pointed out.

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin bit back.

Gandalf was at his wits end now and began to storm off in frustration. The leader of this group was getting increasingly frustrating to deal with. His pride was getting the better of him!

Before Freyja could say anything, Bilbo pipped in "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf said in anger.

"Who's that?"

"MYSELF, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" Gandalf walked off into the evening which was quickly turning night.

"Come on, Bombur. We're hungry." Thorin said, ignoring the wizard that had left.

Freyja was slightly annoyed now. How could Thorin not heed Gandalf's advice? He wasn't usually wrong about things, which used to always be unsettling to Freyja.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Bilbo as Balin who was closest to him, to which he replied with a shrug.

* * *

Freyja sat eating quietly. There was a tension between the group after Gandalf left. Some of her mates felt what she felt; Thorin should have taken Gandalf's advice but none were brave enough to tell him so.

Thorin felt Freyja being slightly annoyed at him which made his temper slightly worse. "Take these to Fili and Kili." He barked at Bilbo. Bilbo huffed and walked off.

It was a few minutes later when Freyja stood up and went closer to Thorin. She sat down next to him. Thorin watched her closely. "Thorin…. I know this quest is very important to you as it is important to all of us…. But Gandalf isn't usually wrong about these things. Maybe when he comes back, you can consider it?" She asked softly.

Thorin sat there a little tense at first. She was right and he knew it but his ego wasn't allowing for him to agree. He sat there staring into the fire. He may have messed this one up. With the wizard gone his quest was all but doomed. It may be a fool's journey now though deep down inside he knew it was a fool's journey already.

Ori cleared his throat after the tense silence. "Uh…. Freyja…. Maybe I can show you my literature?" He asked trying to ease the silence.

The dwarf maiden smiled and nodded, grateful for the shy dwarf to have broken the tense moment. She smiled at him and nodded. She got up from her spot and went to him.

* * *

Thorin sat in silence. His eyes glanced up at Freyja every now and again. She was right. Gandalf hadn't lead them astray before, what purpose would he have to now? His pride would not see reason though. Those elves could not be trusted! They were vile and unkind. Freyja would understand if the group had the unfortunate luck of meeting them. Thorin truly hoped they would not.

Freyja was in the middle of reading Ori's books now. She seemed peaceful. He watched the light in her eyes shine as she committed each word to memory. She was beautiful.

He didn't deserve such a creature.

He was about to say something when Kili and Fili came running back into camp completely out of breath.

"Trolls…. They took…. Bilbo." Fili said trying to catch his breath.

Freyja gasped "What? Trolls?" She said now very scared.

Thorin stood immediately. "What happened?"

Kili and Fili explained to the group that they had been watching the ponies and noticed that two had gone missing. When Bilbo came to give them their dinner, all three saw a troll taking the two ponies away. They had found a camp set up with two other trolls that were making a stew when the other walked in and dropped the ponies in a make shift pen. Bilbo went to get the ponies and bring them back since he was the thief, however ended up getting caught instead.

"We have to help him Uncle." Kili said.

Thorin growled. This was their thief? Getting caught by trolls? He knew he was only a grocer! Gentlefolk indeed. How could that Hobbit have gotten himself caught!? Thorin sighed. "Let's go." He said grabbing up his sword. The others followed suite.

Bofur went to Freyja and grabbed her hands. "Stay here Freyja. We'll come back for ya when its over."

Freyja was beyond worried and scared now. "Wh..What if you don't?" She asked softly.

"There's thirteen of us and only three of them. It won't be difficult at all." Bofur said kissing her hands before walking towards the edge of the woods.

She looked at all of her mates who were grabbing their weapons to go into battle. She was worried and scared. What if they really didn't come back?

Kili went to her. He was bold right now and while he was confident in his abilities he wasn't going to take anything to chance. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed the dwarf maiden.

Freyja stood in shock at the sudden kiss. She wasn't fully registering it which she was sure she would feel dumb later for but in the moment, she didn't move.

Kili broke the kiss only to be replaced by Fili who was a bit gentler with the kiss but was no less shocking to the girl. When it was broken the two grinned widely at the starry-eyed maiden "For luck." They both said.

Freyja stood there in shock for a few moments before blushing and smiling shyly. "Go…Good luck." She said softly. She felt small pangs of jealousy from a few of her other mates but none had any time to really dwell on the matter. They had trolls to fight after all!

She was going to stay at camp, without anyone. That didn't sit too well with her but they needed to save Bilbo. She watched her mates leave and was left with the sounds of the forests to keep her company.

Freyja sighed and sat down next to the fire.

* * *

It had been quite some time the company was gone. Freyja's mind was racing with the possibilities of why they were taking so long. Maybe they were captured? Or eaten! Freyja wrapped her arms around her. No. She shouldn't think such things. They were all warriors, skilled in combat, well maybe not sweet Ori but she was sure he was brave and skilled enough to hold his own.

What was taking them so long?

Freyja's head snapped up as she was sure she had just heard a twig snap. She stood up but kept quiet, hoping beyond hope that whatever was coming her way were her mates and not a troll. She watched in the direction she was sure she heard the twig snap ready to run if it was any threat.

Who stepped out of the trees had her both relieved and also terrified. "Oh Gandalf! I'm so glad to see you my friend!" She ran to him. She was very happy to see him but now it was increasingly worrying to her that her mates had not returned.

"Freyja my dear, where is the rest of our company?" Gandalf asked looking around.

"Bilbo was captured by trolls and the group went to go help him…. However, they have been gone for entirely too long." She said softly.

Gandalf looked at her concerned. "In what direction did they leave?" He asked. She showed him. "You will need to come along with me my dear. If I am correct, I may need you as a distraction."

"A… A distraction?" She stuttered out. Gandalf simply nodded and began to quickly move in the direction the company had gone. She gulped but followed the wizard.

The two were quiet as can be as they made their way through the trees.

* * *

 **AN: I'm still alive! I can't believe how time has been flying by. My work schedule has been absolutely crushing, however it has since cleared up so I definitely plan on posting more often!**

 **Thank you to everyone that has stuck around for more updates and all the reviews that have come in since I've been gone. You all are amazing! Your continued support is ever motivational.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Twisty**


	9. Trolls!

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

Freyja and Gandalf made their way quickly through the trees. To say Freyja was terrified was an understatement. She was shaking at the prospect of being eaten by these brutes so much so she stumbled a few times as they made their way.

"Freyja, my dear, I know you are rather frightened right now but please, we have to keep as quiet as possible." Gandalf whispered stopping. He seemed to be listening for something in the distance.

"I'm sorry Gandalf….. I'm just rather nervous is all." Freyja said trying to down play just how frightened she was. She stood with him. She looked about the treed area they were standing in. "Gandalf, why have we stopped?"

"Shhh, listen." He whispered.

Freyja did just that. She stayed as still and as quiet as she could. In the distance, she could faintly hear talking. She couldn't make out any words but she could distinctly hear voices. She quickly realized the direction of those voices had to be where they would find her mates and the trolls. If it were day light, anyone would be able to see the color drain from the dwarf maiden's face to a ghostly white.

"We have to remain as quiet as possible Freyja." He said before continuing on where the voices were.

Freyja felt as though she would pass out as they journeyed closer and closer. The smell is what hit her first. It was a disgusting musky smell. The kind that she was sure she had never smelled nor did she ever want to smell again. It was like rotting flesh and feces that had been left in the sun all day. It made her eyes water and her stomach churn.

The two saw fire light through the trees. They both ducked down at a bush line just outside of the clearing. Freyja nearly ran to her mates at the sight that greeted her. Some of her mates with the group lay in sacks on the ground and others on a stick being roasted over the fire. The only thing that stopped her from doing anything rash were the three largest trolls she had ever seen; though truthfully, they had been the only. She hoped she would never have to meet any others again. They were absolutely terrifying!

"It seems as though Bilbo is providing the distraction. If he should get in any trouble I will need you to jump out and try to stall a bit longer. We have to wait till sunrise, that will be our safest strategy." Gandalf whispered to her.

Freyja hesitantly nodded. She would have to provide the distraction if Bilbo couldn't keep it up. She had not even the fuzziest idea on what exactly she would do if it came to that. For right now, she prayed to Mahal that Bilbo would keep up the charade enough to have the sun come up.

She listened closely.

"Th… The secret to cooking dwarf is… um" Bilbo began to stumble out.

"Yes? Come on." One of the trolls said seeming quite interested in what Bilbo had to say.

"Its… Uh."

"Tell us the secret!" The troll said getting impatient.

"Ye yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" Bilbo declared.

Freyja clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from yelling at Bilbo. Skin them?! How dare he say such a thing! From the sound of it her mates weren't too happy with that plan either. Freyja missed a few bits of the conversation as she was rather upset with Bilbo and thinking of plenty of ways to get back at the Hobbit should they make it out of this one alive.

It was then the troll that seemed the youngest to Freyja said "He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" He grabbed up Bombur and dangled him over his mouth. "Nice and crunchy!"

Freyja made a split-second decision that she knew she may regret later. She ran out "Not that one, he's infected!" she yelled. Time seemed to stop for all the dwarves, hobbit and trolls.

"Freyja? NO! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" Yelled Dwalin from the roasting stick. All her mates made a huge effort to get out of their bindings now.

The largest troll growled and looked closely at her. "You what?" He said eyeing her.

"Ye… Yes…" She said swallowing hard. "He's…. He's…" Freyja couldn't make the words come out.

"He's got worms... in his tubes." Bilbo said.

"Yes! That's right!" Freyja said slowly making her way to Bilbo. The youngest troll holding Bombur threw him back on the pile of dwarves by Bilbo in disgust.

"In… in fact they all have. They're infested with parasites." Bilbo chimed in "It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Freyja could hear Kili becoming upset with Bilbo saying something along the lines of him not having parasites but Bilbo instead. There was a big uproar among the dwarves. Freyja took the opportunity to look in their direction. All of them were trying their best to break free of their bindings except Thorin who was surprisingly calm and from what Freyja could see calculating his next move. Their eyes locked, and in a moment that Freyja hoped he would understand, gave him a pleading look to follow along with what they were saying.

Thorin understood immediately and kicked Kili who looked at his Uncle. He seemed to understand and began to tell the trolls that he had the biggest parasites which immediately was followed by the others declaring the same.

This seemed to annoy the trolls. "What would you have us do then? Let them all go?"

"Well…" Both Freyja and Bilbo said at the same time.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The troll growled at Bilbo and Freyja "This little dwarf and ferret are taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked insulted.

It was then Freyja was met with the most welcoming sight. Just behind the trolls on a large boulder of sorts stood Gandalf. "The dawn will take you all!"

The trolls bickered amongst themselves before Gandalf struck the rock. The trolls were immediately turned to stone. Cheers burst through the clearing as everyone was happy to see the wizard. Gandalf made his way down to the clearing. He gave Freyja a small dagger and began to help get the dwarves and the hobbit out of their sacks.

Freyja went to the ones on the ground first as she was far too small to get the ones over the fire. She went to Fili "Hold still Fili, I'll have you out of this sack soon." She said with a smile.

"Well I'd much rather have you get me out of my clothes but I think the sack will do for now." He said teasingly, holding still.

Freyja giggled slightly, blushing at the insinuation. "I'll start with the sack first I think." She cut him loose. When he got up from the ground he embraced her tightly before going about helping the others with his own dagger he found from his items he had to leave to the side from the instruction of the trolls. Each embrace was more loving than the next as each dwarf was set free from his sack and then the ones from the pit. Thorin had held onto Freyja just slightly longer than her other mates. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Freyja knew he felt worried for her. She knew he had been scared senseless that she would have been killed. He went off to find Gandalf.

When Dwalin was let down from the fire pit, he barreled through the group of dwarves to Freyja. He picked up the dwarf maiden and held her close. "Damnit lass! I told ye to run! Don't ever scare me like that again!" He said in a crushing hug.

Freyja wheezed a bit at the hug as it was rather tight. "Alright…. Dwalin. Alright… I'm sorry but can you please loosen your hold." She asked through gasps.

Dwalin immediately set her down and rubbed the back of his head "Err…. Sorry Lass… I was just worried about ye." He said.

Freyja smiled and hugged him. "I know it was foolish but I couldn't very well sit back and watch my mates and the rest of the company be eaten."

He smiled down at her and hugged her back. He went to get clothed as the rest of them did. Freyja didn't watch them dressing. She went to the troll statues and examined them closely. They were probably the ugliest things she had ever seen but were much better looking, and safer in this manner.

She caught Gandalf and Thorin in the midst of a conversation but hadn't the faintest as to what they were saying as Bofur came up behind Freyja and spooked her. She jumped and gave a small squeak earning her a laugh from the dwarf with a funny hat. "Oh you!" She said turning to him.

He smiled and brought her close to him. "Didn't mean to frighten ya, lass." He said softly. He held her in his arms gently hugging her. She hugged him back.

"I was worried about you all. You hadn't come back in some time. I thought you had been eaten already." She said to him.

Bofur chuckled "Not yet but I'm glad you came. If it wasn't for you and Bilbo we might not have made it."

Freyja smiled brightly. It was then she heard they would be moving along to find the cave that the trolls came from. Freyja wasn't excited about that in the least bit. It was already terrifying having been in the proximity of the trolls alive, she couldn't imagine the things they would find there. She really hoped there weren't any more trolls.

* * *

 **AN: I'M ALIVE!**

 **Thank you all for your continued support of this series even if I haven't posted in a while. I really wish I had a better excuse than work getting in the way but that really has been it. I really miss sitting down and writing to my heart's content and hopefully with the way my schedule is now, I'll be able to write more often.**

 **Thank you all again!**

 **~Twisty**


	10. Orcs and Wargs! Oh My!

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **You guys reviewing my story is absolutely awesome! Thank you all so much. As a writer you don't really know just how much people enjoy your story until you update and read comments about how it was missed. I do read all my comments and you all are awesome.**

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL!**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

The smell was absolutely putrid.

Freyja thought the actual trolls were bad, they were nothing compared to their cave. It made the young dwarf maiden queasy. Freyja stood outside the cave with some of her mates and company trying her best to focus her attention on the surrounding area, though it wasn't easy. Ori stood next to her gently rubbing her back, he too seemed to be having trouble with the stench.

"Are you alright Freyja?" Asked Kili coming next to her.

"Not especially. The smell of this cave is…abominable." She said breathing out. Her hand going up to her mouth in order to breath in without getting too much of the smell in there. It didn't work very well. "How can you stand it?"

Kili smiled "Well I'm definitely not in there for a reason."

This made Freyja stifle a giggle which in turn made her gag. Fili and Ori quickly came to aid her. "I'm alright." She said taking a deep breath in. The poor girl looked absolutely uncomfortable.

It wasn't long before the group came back out of the cave. Thorin carried a sword in his hand. He eyed Freyja as she covered her face and clutched her stomach. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

She straightened slightly "Never better." She said with a smile before her face scrunched in disgust at the smell that wafted over her. She covered her mouth once again and gagged once more.

"She's having a hard time with the smell." Balin said as Kili rubbed her back now replacing Ori's.

Thorin smiled softly and shook his head slightly. He took her hand and walked her away from the cave opening a little bit. Fili, Kili, Ori and Bofur followed. Dwalin went over the supplies they had with them with Balin and Gloin. "Better?" He asked.

Freyja nodded. "Much. Thank you."

Thorin was about to say more when he stopped and looked around. He heard something in the distance. Something barreling through the leaves and trees. "Somethings coming!" He yelled out.

Gandalf took a sword he now carried out from its sheath "Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" He said as the rest of the company ran to a clearing.

Freyja was quickly pulled into the middle of her mates all surrounding and protecting her "Cover yerself!" Dwalin demanded. Freyja grabbed the hood of her overcoat and covered her head quickly.

Freyja was absolutely terrified.

* * *

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A sleigh with rather large rabbits burst through the clearing. All dwarves were at the ready.

"Radagast! Radagast the brown! Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked with general confusion.

All her mates lowered their weapons with a collective sigh of relief though they were all still weary of the new comer. Freyja looked on with intense curiosity. So this was the brown wizard Gandalf had once talked about. He was a rather odd character.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." He said quickly.

"Yes?"

Radagast opened his mouth to speak but didn't seem to be able to form words. He shut it then opened it once more. Gandalf looked at him quizzically "Oh just give me a minute. Um, oh. I just had a thought and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there on the tip of my tongue." His tongue curled up. "Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's just a silly old…" His voice trailed off as his mouth opened to reveal a stick bug.

Freya's nose scrunched up as she saw the bug come out of his mouth. "Well that's….interesting." She said quietly to no one in particular.

"Shhh lass. We can't have anyone knowin' yer a dwarf maiden. It's dangerous." Whispered Bofur.

Freyja pipped down immediately. She watched as Gandalf took the brown wizard off to speak with him. She couldn't hear anything the two were saying though. She stood close to Bofur. She was still a little bit frightened but was slowly coming down from it.

Bofur looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry lass. We'll protect ya."

Freyja nodded at him. It was then the group heard an unearthly howl. It shook the dwarf maiden to the core.

"Was that a wolf? Are there are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked getting up from where he was.

The entire group was on high alert now. Freyja was shoved behind Bofur and Ori quickly came to her side. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said.

It was then from on top of a crag a hideous beast leapt towards them. "ORI!" Freyja called out as he was knocked over by the behemoth. Freyja saw Thorin quickly dispatch it before it tore into Ori, however his sword became stuck in the beast's head. Another creature came rushing behind Thorin. Kili was quick to shoot it with an arrow though. It did take the beast down and was permanently put down by Dwalin.

Freyja rushed to Ori and helped him up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Ori nodded, though deep inside he was extremely happy. She called out to him when she thought he was hurt. She cared! Any previous doubts in Ori's mind as to whether she could actually love him dissipated. She was his, this showed him even more so. Ori walked away to try to find the ponies as he was sure they would need to leave soon.

"Warg Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said looking around quickly. Freyja could tell he was worried.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo inquired.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one."

"WHO DID YOU TELL?!" Gandalf demanded.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted." Gandalf said.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said hurriedly.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori said on top of a crag.

Freyja was shivering now. What were they going to do?! She was so scared.

"I'll draw them off." Radhagast declared.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said worried about his friend.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

* * *

"Freyja, look at me." Dwalin said grabbing her face to look up at him. He was gentle but firm. "Yer goin' to have to run now with us and keep up." Freyja's big sky-blue eyes looked directly into his. She was scared. Far more scared than she would want to admit, Dwalin saw that. " _Miz vaen berr, ut an arhul leib_." He said softly. He gently put his head to hers still looking her in the eyes. " _Leib abb bi bravaz._ "

Freyja looked back at him. She listened to his words. They were deep and powerful. She knew they would protect her to their very ends. She nodded to him earning her a small smile from the burley dwarf. He took her to Fili and Kili knowing they were the strongest fighters apart from himself and Thorin. "Stay between the three of us at all times. Try yer best to keep up. If ya feel yerself beginning to fall behind let us know an' we will carry ya." Another nod earned her another small smile.

Kili gently hugged her. "It'll be alright, _miz vaen nur_." He said softly. She hugged him back. The group began to make their way to a large boulder where they waited. Soon Radhagast was seen making the orcs chase him away from the company.

"Come on!" Gandalf called out.

The group was quick to follow and run across the plains. Freyja ran between Fili and Kili, Dwalin right in front of them. Thorin ran in the very front of the company, weapon at the ready, along with Gandalf. Freyja kept her pace with the three of her mates but was getting tired fast. She hadn't run like this since she was a child and while she was by no means a proper lady, she didn't find herself having the best endurance. The adrenaline was only doing so much for her. It was then she felt a hand in hers. Fili's hand held hers tightly running with her. He looked at her with concern but understanding.

It was then they saw the wargs come close still chasing the brown wizard. "Stay together!" Gandalf called out hiding behind more boulders.

When it was safe again Thorin yelled "Move!"

Freyja was in a whirlwind of emotion. They were so close to danger. She knew her mates would protect her but all it would take is one slip up and they would be gone. Then she would have no one to protect her. She knew about Orcs, their cruelty was legendary. She was starting to think they wouldn't survive if Radhagast couldn't draw them away enough for the company to be safe. That was a thought that sent a shiver down her spine.

The group stopped at an outcropping hiding under the rocks. There was a conversation ahead of them between Gandalf and Thorin she couldn't quite hear the entire time but currently her mind was focused on the orc and warg that were on top of the boulders they were hiding at. Fili held onto Freyja's hand tightly still and Kili was to the left of her. She saw Kili ready his bow and arrow.

It was quick, like a flash of light to Freyja. He stepped forward and shot the arrow making beast and master fall. She didn't even have time to register the orc running at the group, as Dwalin, Bofur and Bifur took it down as quick as they could, however, she did hear the horrible screech that came from both creatures.

She knew what the howls were before she even knew they were running again. The screech alerted the other orcs. They were heading towards them. Freyja was absolutely petrified now.

"Come on!" Fili said pulling Freyja with him as the group began to run again. They were all frantic. She saw the wargs and orcs coming from the distance, they were much faster than the group on foot.

Freyja was pushed further and further back in the group. All of her mates protected her but she felt dread from them. Kili began to shoot his arrows at the command of Thorin.

She feared it would not be enough.

* * *

"This way you fools!" Gandalf called out. Getting the group's attention after much debate on where Gandalf went to.

Freyja was pushed towards where Gandalf disappeared. Freyja went in after Bilbo did. Bofur grabbed her when she was at the bottom and pulled her away from the opening.

She watched as each member of the group continued to pour in but realized quickly Kili and Thorin hadn't jumped down yet. "Where is Kili and Thorin?" She asked, her heart racing as she went towards the opening. Ori and Bofur grabbed her and held her back. She tried to get out of their grip though. It was then both dwarves came down the opening, which relieved her.

There was a horn that sounded just outside the opening though that brought her back to the danger they were still in. Freyja heard fighting outside when an orc came falling into the opening. She gasped and scooting back thinking it would pop up and they would have to fight it.

It didn't however.

Thorin took an arrow out of its chest that seemed to have killed it. "Elves." He said in disdain, throwing the offending object down.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin said coming from a pathway in the back of the cave.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said rushing towards it.

Freyja looked over to Ori who was the closest to her. "Will you hold my hand Ori? I'm still quite frightened." She whispered to him. Ori nodded and with no hesitation held her hand as the group began to walk down the pathway. She found comfort in the shy dwarf's presence at the moment. He was holding onto her hand protectively which gave her the confidence to continue on.

* * *

As they walked, Freyja and the rest of the group could feel the pathway. It was hard for Freyja to put into thoughts what exactly she was feeling. It was like being safe and protected but far deeper than that. She looked up every now and again under the hood of her overcoat to see light. It was rather beautiful. Vegetation was also seen on the rocks which indicated to her that they were close to being at the end of the pathway.

Dwalin called it out when they were. Freyja could hear water rushing down rocks. Where were they exactly? When they got out of the pathway, Freyja was met with the most beautiful sight. There was a city in the middle of a valley. It was the most gorgeous scene she had ever seen before. She could feel her mates were uncomfortable and weary about it though.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell."

* * *

Translation:

 _Miz vaen berr:_ My beautiful Treasure

 _Ut an arhul leib:_ We will protect you

 _Leib abb bi bravaz._ : You have to be brave (bravaz can also be bravery)

 _Miz vaen nur:_ My beautiful gem

 **AN:**

 **YAY! Another chapter!**

 **One of my favorite parts is coming up (Can you guess which?) which I'm excited to write. Also within the next chapter or two there may be some sexual activity happening. Oh ho! I'm excited to write it all out! Stay tuned!**

 **~Twisty**


	11. Songs and Beauty

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SONGS I USED IN THIS CHAPTER! IT IS MERELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES!**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin said rather incensed.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf retorted.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf said straightening himself. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me….and Freyja of course." He said smiling to the small dwarf maiden.

Her mates got closer to her and more protective. Gandalf saw this and rolled his eyes. The group began to walk towards the city. Freyja became all the more enchanted as they came closer to Rivendell. She removed her hood as they walked into the palace believing it to be a safe place. She felt the magic of it all. It was warm and welcoming. None of her mates said anything as they reached a clearing of marble stone just outside of a staircase. She looked about in awe.

The company was uneasy about this place. They had been tainted with memories of betrayal and hurt. Freyja didn't have such memories. This was the first time she had seen anything so magical, so beautiful. She felt comforted in the place.

"Mithrandir!" A dark haired elf called from the staircase making his way down.

"Ah! Lindir!" Gandalf said going to him.

Freyja was curious now. She had never seen an elf before. He was rather tall and had no facial hair. His hair was long and dark. While his face was handsome, Freyja found it very angular. Fili and Kili both poked her sides a little upset she was looking so curiously at the male elf.

Freyja jumped a little. She looked at their faces seeing how jealous they were getting. "I've never seen an elf before." She said a little embarrassed.

"You were looking rather intensely at him." Fili said raising an eyebrow.

Freyja scoffed "I have six mates, all of whom are quite handsome I might add. What would I need another for?"

Both brothers grinned out. "Handsome, are we?" Kili asked, both brothers getting closer to her.

She was about to say something when the same horn she heard outside of cave sounded. She saw a group of what looked like elven warriors riding towards them.

" _Du bekar_! Hold ranks!" Thorin called out. Freyja and Bilbo were shoved into the middle of the group quickly. The elves on their large horses circled the group. Everyone was on edge.

A rather large horse separated from the circling elves with a dark-haired elf riding it. "Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond. **Mellonnen! Mo evínedh**?" Gandalf said gracefully bowing.

" **Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui**." Elrond had responded. Freyja had no idea what anyone was saying.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Lord Elrond said giving a sword to Lindir.

"Ah….That may have been us." Gandalf said keeping his composure.

Freyja noticed Thorin step forward. This caught the attention of the Lord of Rivendell. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said with great suspicion.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; He made no mention of you." Thorin said insulting him.

Freyja was bristling with annoyance at the insult. Did Thorin not know how to be civil with elves? They weren't showing any hostility to their group.

Lord Elrond spoke again seemingly ignoring the insult. **"Nartho i noer, toltho I viruvor. Boe I annam vaan a nethail vin."**

Gloin stepped forward "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!" The company grew hostile and gripped their weapons uneasily.

Gandalf let out an exasperated sound "No Master Gloin. He's offering you food."

There was quick discussion "Ah well, in that case lead on." Gloin said now a bit more relaxed.

Lord Elrond gave a welcoming smile, he turned half way to leave the group and prepare for dinner, before noticing a bright blonde head of hair towards the back of the group. He turned back to them. "Welcome my lady to Rivendell." Lord Elrond said nodding his head to Freyja.

Freyja gave a small curtsey. "Thank you, Lord Elrond." She said softly.

"Perhaps you would like to clean up for dinner Lady….?"

"Freyja. And that would be quite lovely, thank you for your kindness." She said curtseying again.

"Lady Freyja." Elrond said with another smile. "Glindis will lead you to do just that." He said turning away and leaving.

A tall black haired elf maiden walked down the stairs and came to Freyja "Shall we, lady Freyja?" She asked bowing to her.

Freyja stepped forward happily only to be stopped by Thorin. "Freyja… If they harm you in any way…"

Freyja stopped him. "Thorin, they are offering us food and safety. I doubt they are interested in hurting a small dwarf maiden when her mates are here." Thorin gave a soft sigh at her words. She reached up to him and gently rubbed his cheek and beard. This seemed to calm her warrior mate. She didn't have to say anymore, Thorin gave a small smile and nodded to her. He was still weary but he couldn't resist how soft and gentle her hand was on his cheek and just how comforting it was to him.

Freyja smiled back and turned back to lady Glindis. The two walked off and the company was led off to clean up as well.

* * *

Glindis had left Freyja a few minutes ago after having drawn a bath for her. Glindis left a dress hanging off of a chair. Freyja got undressed and stepped into the warm water. She sighed in relaxation as it comforted her sore body. She didn't realize just how unrelaxed her was until she fully immersed herself in the water. She washed herself thoroughly getting all the dirt and grim off of her from the days that they were on the road.

When she was done she dried herself. Her hair didn't take long to mostly dry. She brushed it out with a brush left in the room for her as well. She felt her mates were a little annoyed at something. She wasn't sure what but she was sure she would find out.

Freyja put the dress on and smiled. It fit well, though it was rather tight on her chest area. She decided to keep her hair down instead of putting it back into a bun.

Glindis returned, knocking on the door to the room she was in. "Lady Freyja, are you ready?" She asked softly.

Freyja went to the door, opening it. "Yes."

Glindis smiled down at the small dwarf maiden. "You look lovely, Lady Freyja." She said moving out of the way for Freyja.

"Thank you."

* * *

Thorin had removed himself from the table Gandalf, Elrond and he sat at. He was a little annoyed the elf lord was asking so many questions as to what they were doing traveling through the Great East road. He stood off to the side in the room away from them letting them have their conversation. His mind wandered to Freyja.

What was taking her so long?

He heard the complaints of his company about the music that was being played by the elves. He didn't particularly like it either. It was too soft, didn't have the same robust sound of dwarvish songs or music did.

Bofur chimed in after Nori said he felt like he was at a funeral. "Alright lads there's only one thing for it." Bofur jumped up on a stand in the middle of the room.

 _"There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill.  
The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he saws his bow  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle.  
So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said."_

The group laughed and threw food around the room. It was a merry old time indeed.

It was then a small clapping came from the front of the room. "Oh that was lovely!" Freyja said happily.

A hush came over the room immediately.

Freyja stood in a pale blue dress that hugged her large chest. The rest of the dress fell down to the floor; gently sweeping behind her. Her hair hung down in gentle waves reaching just to her waist; it glowed gold in the sun light filtering into the room.

All of her mates slowly stood from their chairs or turned in her direction. There was a collective bow to her from all of them. Freyja smiled brightly, she curtsied to them grabbing a bit of her dress to do so. Dwalin was the first to step forward, he offered his arm to her.

Freyja happily took it. She was led to the table he sat at. She was placed at the other end of the head of the table. Thorin had come over and pulled out the chair for her. Fili and Kili both helped her into the chair while Ori and Bofur brought her a drink and food. Which wasn't much to the dwarves with there being no meat and all.

"Thank you," She said to them. She got comfortable in her seat and began to eat. She realized after a few moments there was no real talk anymore. Freyja looked up from her bowl of vegetables just to see all of her mates staring at her, the rest of the company pacing glances every now and again. She flushed a little and shifted uncomfortably.

There was a tsk from the other end of the table. "Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" Balin snorted out. "I believe what all of them would say to you lass if they could get out of their haze is that you look absolutely beautiful."

Her mates snapped out of it and shifted nervously about, apart from Thorin and Dwalin who themselves were very faintly flushed.

Dwalin mumbled something out which sounded like he was agreeing with Balin.

Freyja giggled at all of this. She found it quite adorable. "Well thank you Balin. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Usually it isn't so quiet." Balin winked at her as he took a sip of his wine.

Ori cleared his throat. "Well…. It's not easy holding a conversation when such a beauty graces us with her presence."

Freyja became slightly shy and looked down at her lap. "Thank you Ori." She said softly. Her cheeks a bright shade of red, which made her all the more beautiful to the six around her.

They were all quite awestruck.

Little to anyone's knowledge, Lord Elrond sat smiling at the small dwarf maiden.

* * *

After dinner, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo followed Gandalf to ask about the map they had that would be helpful to their quest.

Freyja and the company went to an outcropping of sorts to wait for the four of their group to return. The area was big enough for all of them and showed the moon brightly. Freyja was in wonder of this place. Not only was it magical during the day, but at night it took on a whole other enchantment.

"Lass?" Bofur asked from next to her. Freyja looked at him with bright big eyes. "Yer quite a vision." He said softly.

Freyja smiled at him. "Thank you Bofur."

"Can…. Can ye sing us one of yer songs now?" He asked softly.

Freyja blushed yet again. "Ehm…. I suppose that would be ok." She said before standing up. "I'll sing you one of my favorites."

Fili and Kili lay on their stomach watching her, while Bofur and Ori sat next to each other. Dwalin was a bit in the back and off to the side but was watching her none the less.

 _"A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
 _You left me in the dark_  
 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
 _In the shadow of your heart_

 _And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
 _I tried to find the sound_  
 _But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
 _So darkness I became_

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
 _You left me in the dark_  
 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
 _In the shadow of your heart_

 _I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_  
 _And knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
 _Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
 _So I stayed in the darkness with you_

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
 _You left me in the dark_  
 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
 _In the shadow of your heart"_

Freyja's usually small gentle voice carried throughout the valley. It was powerful and carried so much meaning. The men could feel so many emotions coming from her as the words poured out of her. When she was done, she looked at all of them, their eyes filled with what she could only describe as love.

Thorin had come back with Balin and Bilbo during the middle of her song. The men stood in the back in awe of the voice they heard come from the dwarf maiden.

Thorin was the first to step forward to Freyja. "That was magnificent, _miz berr_." Freyja smiled brightly at the leader. She went to him and took his hands into hers, earning herself a smile as well.

They were all interrupted by Glindis. "Master dwarves and Master hobbit, Lord Elrond would like me to show you to your rooms. This way please." She indicated to her right.

Thorin held his arm out for Freyja and she gladly took it. Fili went to her free arm and offered his own to that one. She took his too. The company walked with Glindis.

The elf maiden stopped at several sets of doors. Freyja noticed that the amount of rooms where not nearly enough for all of them to have a room each. Glindis indicated to each one where they would be going. When she got to the last door, she said "This room is larger and has a larger bed to fit yourself and your mates, Lady Freyja." She said with a smile.

"M….Me…an…and my mates...?" Freyja gulped down. Now she was nervous. Far more than she had been first meeting her other halves.

Thorin saw how nervous she was. He wanted so badly for her to be ok with them sleeping together but knew it would be too much for the girl.

"I think it best if…." Thorin began but was cut off my Freyja.

"Yes. A room with my mates."

* * *

Translation:

 _Du bekar_! : To Arms

 **Mellonnen! Mo evínedh**?: My friend! Where have you been?

 **Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui**.: We've been hunting an orc pack from the south. We slew them near the hidden pass.

 **Nartho i noer, toltho I viruvor. Boe I annam vaan a nethail vin.:** Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.

 _Miz berr_ : My treasure.

 **AN:**

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER!? SO SOON!? I SPOIL YOU!**

 **The song I used is from Florence + the Machine. Its called Cosmic love and one of my favorites.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little small cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHA!**

 **~Twisty**

 **P.S. The part where Bofur is singing is my favorite in the movies!**


	12. Love and Adoration

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Special thank you to FlowerChild23, Kalataia and angelstuffing for the reviews! Couldn't wait to post the next chapter for you three and anyone else who's reviewed or viewed the story before of course.**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

The immediate tension in the air between all her mates and herself was practically palpable. Freyja stood there some what steeled but still nervous as ever. Her heart was beating in her ears. She really hoped they wouldn't take this as an invitation for…

"Very well," Glindis said with a smile. "This way." The elf maiden walked to the door and opened it. There was a beautiful room in front of the dwarf maiden and her soul mates. She was in awe of the room. There was a huge bed against the right side with what looked to be silken bed sheets. To the left was a bathing area with a larger than average bath tub, Freyja was sure they could all fit in, which in turn made the girl blush. Close to the door way in the corner also to the left was a clothes changing screen. Freyja was sure Glindis made sure it was there just for her. She must have known how nervous she was with her mates.

"There are some changes of clothing behind the screen, Lady Freyja. I thought you might be more comfortable in proper attire and not in your travel clothes during your stay in Rivendell." Glindis spoke.

"Thank you very much Glindis that is quite kind of you." Freyja said to the maiden.

Glindis smiled with a bow and left.

Freyja turned back around to the room and looked around. "It certainly is lovely in here." She said still awestruck, however unbeknownst to Freyja none of her mates were looking around the room. Freyja realized how quiet it was before hearing an audible click from the door signaling it was locked.

Freyja gulped and slowly turned around, her face flushed red. All her mates were looking at her. Ori was nervous but he couldn't take his eyes off of her either. Bofur had a gentle smile on his face while Fili and Kili had more of a mischievous one. Dwalin stood off to the side of the door while Thorin stood with his back to the door, presumably the one to have locked it. Both Warrior's faces were steel but she could tell they weren't angry in the slightest.

"Ehm…." Freyja cleared her throat standing rather nervously.

"Well, you did want all of us in the same room, right? Does that mean you want to…" Fili began taking a step forward to her.

"What?! No!... I mean…. I don't…I don't think I'm ready for that yet…" She said seeing the immediate crestfallen features on both brothers.

"You are making it quite hard.." Kili said.

…for us to behave ourselves, lass." Fili finished but the implication was there.

Freyja blushed. "I…ehm…I.." She said at a loss for words.

Bofur stepped forward. "Lass, we won't be doing anything yer not ready to deal with yet." He said softly trying his best to comfort her. "We're just a little surprised ya wanted us to join ya." His smile was gentle.

Freyja cleared her throat again. "We…Well…. I thought it would be…. Helpful…. And a step closer to… Ehm..Well you know.." She said blushing brightly.

Ori was the next to speak up after having quite a bit of difficulty doing so. He had never been with anyone. The same could be said for Freyja from what he could tell so it was a bit easier when she said she wasn't quite ready for that yet. "We're all honored you would be brave enough to have us lay with you Freyja."

To Freyja's surprise all of them nodded which put the girl at ease more. "Thank you all for the understanding." She said softly.

"Of course, Lass. We can wait." Fili said with a wink.

Freyja giggled "I think I'll get changed then." She said going to the changing screen.

All the men made their way to the bed area and began to strip down to their undergarments. All of them had their shirts off, apart from Ori who was still a little nervous to get quite that far. Bofur and Kili stayed standing at the end of the bed waiting for the dwarf maiden to return. The rest were waiting on the bed. Both warriors sat with their legs and arms crossed. Fili and Ori's legs were crossed but both hands were on their knees. They were all watching the changing screen curious as to what the night dress would look like from elves. While the day dress she wore was beautiful on her, it was still of elvish make.

The men saw her current dress be flung over the changing screen which meant she was currently naked behind it. "Ya know Lass…. Ya could just come out like that." Bofur called out.

There was a giggle heard from the other side of the screen. "Oh, stop it." Freyja said shyly. This made the dwarf with the funny hat grin.

* * *

It was a few minutes later and Freyja still hadn't come out from behind the screen. In fact, none of them heard any movement from there.

"Freyja? Is everything ok?" Fili called out from the bed, ready to go over there.

There was a bit more silence before "I'm not coming out…." A small voice said behind the screen.

"What why?" Kili asked nearly going over there.

Freyja could hear him moving from behind the screen. She popped her head out. "NO! Don't come over here." Her face was far more red than it had been before.

Dwalin was the next to speak "Lass what's wrong?" He had genuine concern as did Thorin.

"T..The night dress…..it….it's a little more…transparent than I would like it.." She said blushing brighter if that was more possible.

Bofur, Ori, Kili and Fili were genuinely confused as to what exactly she meant. Thorin and Dwalin knew though. Thorin got up from the bed and went to her, a small smirk on his face. "Freyja…. Do you really believe any of us would hurt you?" He asked.

"Well…No…. But…"

"I know you're nervous. We won't hurt you, _miz vaen berr."_ Thorin said holding out his hand.

Freyja took a second, her face pure red. She swallowed but took his hand none the less.

The soon to be king stood in utter amazement. He was thanking Mahal for whatever he did to deserve the beauty before him. The night dress hugged her chest just the same as the previous day dress she wore. It was white and certainly transparent though not especially bad. His eyes scanned all the way down her body eyeing every curve and every valley.

Freyja stood nervously holding his hand, even more so now that she saw he was shirtless. He had a magnificently strong body, peppered here and there with scars. He didn't have a terrible amount of chest hair which suit him just fine she thought. The two were interrupted by a deep clearing of a throat which Freyja knew to be Dwalin's.

Thorin smiled a little mischievous. "Well, lads, looks like we're going to be in much more trouble than we thought." He said stepping to the side he had Freya's hand so her other mates could see her.

There was a collective stunned silence. All the men eyeing the dwarf maiden. Ori's and Bofur's mouths were hanging open, Fili, Kili and Dwalin all eyed the girl with great interest.

Kili was the first to break the silence. "Cold baths will be in order in the morning."

"If we can make it through the night that is." Fili said next.

Freyja was holding on to Thorin's hand a bit tighter. It comforted her knowing he was right next to her, and true to his word, he was not trying to do anything she wouldn't want for him to, though she was starting to question if she really didn't want to do 'anything'. Seeing all of them half naked was, well, intriguing to the maiden. Her mates were absolutely magnificent! Ori did not have his shirt off which wasn't too much of a surprise to her. He was the one to be more chivalrous than the rest.

Thorin lead her to the group of dwarves. She found herself a little more at ease, with every step she took towards them. Bofur reached out to her, she took his hand next, letting go of Thorin's. Thorin went to the bed where he had been sitting before. He nudged Dwalin in the rib with a grin. Dwalin had been transfixed on Freyja and at the nudge broke his staring contest he was having with her body. He mumbled something under his breath which made Thorin give out a small chuckle.

Bofur smiled brightly at Freyja "Lass, ya look absolutely beautiful." Freyja mumbled a thanks to him. He gently squeezed her hand. The girl smiled a bit.

Kili held out his hand for her other one. She gladly took it and both dwarves helped her get on to the bed. She sat there looking down at the two and was unaware that Fili scooted behind her to sit down. His body was flush with hers which made her tense a little. His strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Is this ok Lass?" He asked softly in her ear.

She couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine, "Yes." She whispered out. She could feel the smile practically radiating off of him.

Kili jumped up on the bed next to the two as did Bofur on the other side. "What was that earlier when you said all of us were handsome?" Kili asked grinning.

All the men perked up a little at hearing this. "Oh? I do not recall such an interaction happening." Thorin said with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Freyja shifted a little in Fili's arms which made the dwarf's arms tighten just a little bit. "Well…. It was when we first came to the city. I had never seen an elf before, so I was rather curious. Fili and Kili seemed to have taken that as me far more interested in him then my mates…I do think you all are quite handsome." She said softly.

"Oh?" Kili asked scooting a little closer. "And what makes us so handsome?"

Freyja started getting a little shy but knew he was being playful with her. "Ehm… I rather like your beards."

Kili chuckled and went closer to her, putting his cheek to hers and rubbing his growing beard on her cheek. This made the maiden giggle out. It tickled so much! "Like our beards do you." He said still tickling her with his prickly beard.

The little dwarf maiden laughed as he continued a few more moments. When he stopped, he was smiling brightly at her. She looked into his eye still slightly giggling. Kili's face slowly dropped the smile though as he was transfixed on her features. He slowly went to her and kissed her. It was gentle at first but quickly turned into a passionate one. Her mates around her were far more interested now.

Kili broke the kiss, leaving the maiden in a bit of a daze. His lips were quickly replaced by Fili's, which was a little awkward to Freyja, since he was behind her. Another passionate kiss for her though. Fili's kiss was replaced by Bofur's lips. Each kiss was as different as the next but made her feel all the more complete.

Kili nudged Ori to the dwarf maiden. He was far too nervous to move at first, he wanted to kiss her but well…. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. If the others were going to, then so would he! He scooted to her and pulled her from Bofur who was taking just a little bit longer than the brothers had.

Freyja's head spun and she was unsure at first who exactly was in front of her until she smelled parchment. Her Ori had been brave enough to kiss her. She wasn't sure why exactly that made her so happy but she was. The two kissed with just as much passion as she had with the others.

* * *

Dwalin and Thorin looked on with much interest. They could feel just how relaxed she was getting though they knew it would be inappropriate to do much more than kissing.

Thorin could tell Dwalin was getting a little annoyed with the younger men. They seemed to be keeping their little maiden all to themselves.

Dwalin had enough of waiting soon though, he went to the group and picked up the dwarf maiden, breaking hers and Ori's kiss. He sat back down again and position the maiden so she was straddling him. She was a little flustered at the position but stayed where she was none the less.

Dwalin placed his forehead to hers which made her smile. Her arms hesitantly made their way to around his neck. The action made the large dwarf warrior shiver slightly. He took the action as an invitation, which it was from Freyja. He gently kissed her. Freyja was actually surprised at how soft it was. She thought he would be much rougher but it seemed that was a foolish assumption.

After a few moments, she was grabbed yet again and placed in Thorin's lap. He took no time to kiss her deeply and it was indeed a deep kiss. Her mind was lost in love and adoration. Her hands went to his face as the two kissed. Her fingers went gently through his beard to his cheeks, eliciting a moan from the male dwarf.

Thorin had to force himself to break the kiss, his mind was absolutely swimming though. Freyja was a little flushed but that made her all the more irresistible to him. He moved the both of them backwards to the pillows so they could properly lay down.

Freyja laid her head on Thorin's chest while Dwalin positioned himself right behind her, one of his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her body flush with his. Her other mates pulled the blankets over all of them. Ori and Fili laid next to Thorin while Kili and Bofur laid next to Dwalin.

Freyja had never felt more protected and more love than she did that night.

* * *

In the morning.

All the men were still asleep. Each one snoring happily next to the little dwarf maiden. Freyja awoke half asleep still. She barely remembered where she was though she did remember the kisses from the night before. She slowly got out of bed, her mind still very fuzzy.

The dwarf maiden went to the bathing area and began to fill it with water. She stretched and rubbed at her eyes. She grabbed a cloth to dry herself with after and laid it on the edge of the bathing area. She yawned before getting undressed. Slowly she made her way into the water and let out a content sigh.

It was then a voice came from the bed area "Well good morning to ya, Lass."

* * *

Thorin and Dwalin were the closest to the dwarf maiden when she began to stir from her sleep. After so long of constantly being in danger, the two warriors awoke. They watched as she left the bed, both men assume she was just looking to relieve herself. The two men yawned and stretched before sitting up and watching the little maiden go about filling up the tub.

The two dwarves stirring, woke up the rest of the group. The men rubbed the sleep from their eyes and as they watched the little maiden stretch and yawn began to wake up a bit more.

They are curiously watched her as she went about her business, Fili and Kili laid on their bellies while Ori and Bofur sat crossed leg, like Thorin and Dwalin.

It was when the maiden took off her night dress all of them really awoke. Their eyes greedily drank every part of her in. Their spell was broken when she went into the bath, however, now each of her mates had the biggest of grins on their faces.

Bofur was the one to speak first. "Well good morning to ya, Lass."

They could see the girl immediately freeze in the water. She quickly covered herself "Oh Mahal!" She said turning around. They could feel just how embarrassed she was.

* * *

Freyja was snapped out of her haze of sleep quickly at Bofur's voice. She was so embarrassed. She had completely forgotten where she was! And who she was with! She could feel the amusement coming from them. She was getting so frustrated at that! Now she was naked in front of them and they took so much joy from it!

She had embarrassed herself but she was quickly pushing the embarrassment away. If they wanted to be playful and tease her, she could do that too. She steeled herself.

The men could see her back straighten. She grabbed a washing cloth with some soap and slowly began to wash herself. She didn't turn back around all the way but she did make sure to look over her shoulder every now and again. She had all of them quiet and staring at her.

When she was done washing she went to the edge of the bath area and grabbed the towel. She made sure as she removed herself from the water that she was covered apart from her behind. She stayed sideways as she dried herself. She made sure to do that slow as well. While her demeanor was that of confidence her heart was actually racing. She couldn't believe she was doing this! But she wasn't about to stop now. Before any of her body could be revealed, she wrapped herself in her towel and began walking her way to the changing screen.

"You're quite the tease, Lass." Fili said watching her with what could only be demeaned as a predatory stare.

Though when she got a good look at all of her mates they all seemed to have the same stare. It was like being a sheep in front of wolves. She couldn't help it though. She actually took some joy in grabbing their attention like this, though it did still make her nervous.

She giggled a little at his words. She winked at all of them before going behind the screen.

"Little minx!" Kili said out finally releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. All of her mates mumbled in agreement.

* * *

Translation:

 _miz vaen berr.:_ My beautiful Treasure.

 **AN:**

 **A THIRD ONE! Boy I'm on some kind of roll. Honestly, I was off work for a couple of days for the Holiday here in America (if you aren't from here). Got the writing bug real bad!**

 **Also a little life update: I got 4 little rats! All boys. I name them after dark souls characters! If you haven't played the games the lore behind the bosses are absolutely fascinating. I did try to name them after Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili though, my Boyfriend highly disagreed with me though LOL! Their names are Siegmeyer, Lothric, Lorian, and Tarkus. Cute little bubs!**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed the story as always!**

 **~Twisty**


	13. The First Time

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has so far read, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Warning: Lemon ahead! Lemon Fresh Pledge! Lemony Snicket! Lemonheads Candy! Lemonade! Something else with lemon in it!**

 **Warning Deuce: Long chapter ahead!**

 **I do not own the Hobbit series (though I wish I did). This is purely fantasy. I own only Freyja and any other character I make up.**

 **There will be violence, gore, fluff, smut, polyamory/polygamy, along with several other things. If that's not your jam, don't read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

"Ya know Lass you could always join us in the bath." Bofur called to the maiden.

Freyja giggled from the screen but didn't say anything. Her mates were having quite the hard time moving from the bed to the bath area. Their lower halves having responded to the golden-haired maiden's teasing.

When they did make it to the bath area, they drew themselves a cold bath, a very cold bath. Though it was uncomfortable for all of them, they washed in the water.

* * *

Freyja finished dressing. The dress she wore today was a very beautiful deep blue with gold stitching along the bell like sleeves. It reminded her of the sons of Durin's eyes. This put a smile on the girl's face.

She stepped out from the screen and to the middle of the bathing area entrance. She cleared her throat getting the attention of the bathing men. She did blush as all of their eyes went to her. She didn't see anything other then their chests which made her more at ease. " _Miz andr aalvs,"_ she said softly. "I'll be waiting outside for you all."

"Alright, Lass. We won't be long." Bofur said with a smile.

"Don't go too far, Freyja." Thorin said washing himself. The glint in his eyes still told Freyja he mistrusted the elves.

She nodded, though she was still at a loss for why he still mistrusted them so. She made her way out of the room.

All the men had a smile on their faces at the nickname given to them by the small maiden. It made their hearts flutter in a way they were sure shouldn't be possible.

* * *

Freyja stood at a little balcony not far from her room. She over looked the valley of Rivendell. It was even more beautiful to her with the first light of day. There were waterfalls of all sorts, large trees, beautiful beds of flowers, and happy wildlife bustling about. She was at ease here, welcome. The magic of the place seemed to sparkle in the light.

To the left of her there was a stairway that lead to a grassy area with some trees and bushes. It reminded her of her little wooded area back in Bree which fit her just perfectly. She wondered if her little home was still alright. It did cross her mind every now and again during their journey but she didn't miss it too much.

Unbeknownst to the little maiden, she had an audience. Lord Elrond watched Freyja stare in wonder of the great city. He made his way next to her.

Freyja jumped a little at the sudden visitor. "Oh! Lord Elrond! I did not notice you there." She said flushing a little.

Elrond bore a soft smile on his face. "Good morning, Lady Freyja." He looked out to the valley "Strange to see a dwarf maiden by herself without her mates."

"Well, they are bathing right now. Thought I would give them some privacy." She said smiling out towards the valley.

He looked down at the girl "Are you adjusting well to them?"

"Well it's still a bit strange… and there are so many." She said softly. "My mother never explained to me I could have more than two mates in this world. It's a little frightening sometimes."

Elrond listened to her words. "Do you ever wish there were less?" He asked curiously. He knew about dwarvish mates and the magic behind them. Because of there being so few females it was no surprise to him that she had so many.

Freyja stood there for a bit. "When I first met them, I did. I was extremely scared. It all happened so suddenly you see….. but…." She paused and smiled a little off in the distance. "I wouldn't change anything. They have their quirks mind you." She said looking up at him "But I couldn't see myself without any of them."

The twinkle in the girl's eyes, made Lord Elrond smile. She was a simple and beautiful soul. "Have you told them of your love for them?"

Freyja blushed at that. "Well…not yet… But I do love them." She said softly.

Elrond nodded to her and began to walk away. Before he completely left, he stopped just at the entrance way to the balcony. "Lady Freyja, if you should ever need to return to Rivendell, know you are always welcome."

Freyja smiled at his words and nodded. She turned back around to look back out at the valley.

She had no idea how much weight those words carried.

* * *

The dwarves had dressed after their bath. They had opened the door to the hall way but noticed Freyja not standing there. Thorin and Dwalin were the most concerned out of all of them. Their mistrust of the elves running much deeper than the rest of their group.

These pointed eared creatures better not have hurt their Freyja!

The group made their way just down the hall not too far from their room. They noticed Elrond and Freyja speaking but kept just outside of the line of sight at the entrance. They listened closely.

"Are you adjusting well to them?"

"Well it's still a bit strange… and there are so many…. My mother never explained to me I could have more than two mates in this world. It's a little frightening sometimes."

The men shifted slightly. They didn't like where this was heading.

"Do you ever wish there were less?"

This made their hearts skip a beat. Such a question to ask! While all of them were annoyed by the prying of the elf lord, they were curious.

"When I first met them, I did. I was extremely scared. It all happened so suddenly you see….. but…." The pause nearly killed them. All of their minds racing at what she would say. They were already a little saddened that she had thought that at their first meeting.

"I wouldn't change anything. They have their quirks mind you. But I couldn't see myself without any of them." At this revelation, Thorin and Dwalin's chest puffed out a little bit in pride, while Bofur, Fili, and Kili all had a goofy grin on their face. Ori smiled happily at hearing her words.

"Have you told them of your love for them?"

All the men held their breathes at this question. Did they know? Sure, they felt it but she had never said anything. Then again neither had they. They were all a little ashamed of that.

The answer she gave made all of them puff up with pride.

"Well…not yet… But I do love them."

They heard the Lord of Rivendell move towards the entrance. Then Elrond turned back to Freyja and said "Lady Freyja, if you should ever need to return to Rivendell, know you are always welcome."

When the elf lord turned the corner, he smiled and nodded to the dwarven men but said no more. He made his way down the corridor and disappeared.

* * *

Freyja heard a throat clear behind her which made her turn slightly. Her mates stood at the entrance way with what she could only describe as extreme pride exuding from them.

Why would they…?

She blushed brightly. "Y… You heard, didn't you?" She asked a little reserved now.

"Aye…" Fili said. "….. Will you say it to us now, Freyja?" He asked hopeful.

Freyja looked down shyly. Could she say it to them now? They were all going to be together till the end of their days…. She gently bit her lip as she thought, the men patiently waiting for her.

Freyja slowly made her way to the stairs close to her and began to make her way down. She had made up her mind.

All the men looked at each other and made their way to the staircase. "Freyja?" Kili called to her as she got to the last step. "Where are you going?" he asked, all the dwarves thoroughly confused as to what was happening. She had just told the elf lord of her love for them!

Freyja turned around and looked up at them, a mischievous smirk on her face. "I could tell you, but you'll have to catch me first." She said before running off to the trees.

All of them were stunned at first "Little minx!" Kili laughed out before he and Fili made their way quickly down the stairs along with Bofur and Ori running after the small maiden. Their laughs rang out as they chased her through the trees.

Thorin and Dwalin stayed behind but made their way down the stairs. Both warriors had gentle smiles on their faces. They sat in the grassy clearing, watching the group run and laugh through the trees. Freyja was able to dodge the men chasing her playfully, much to the surprise of both warriors. She was rather agile.

Freyja made her way out of the trees, back towards the two warriors. She looked back to see where the other men were, laughing as they ran towards her. She made the mistake of running just next to the Dwalin though. The warrior reached out stopping her momentum and pulling her into his lap.

Freyja made an 'Oof' sound before laughing. She snuggled close to the warrior. Dwalin's thick strong arms wrapped around her cuddling her close.

The other four dwarves stopped in front of the three, breathing only slightly heavily. "Alright Lass, we caught ya. Will ye say it now?" Bofur asked.

Freyja giggled "I think you're mistaken, Bofur. Dwalin caught me." She said. Dwalin smugly smiled to the four men.

"That's not fair!" Ori whined slightly.

"Right! You can't escape us Lass!" Fili said standing up straight.

Freyja looked up at Dwalin with big innocent eyes. "You'll protect me, won't you Dwalin?" She asked. Her arms going around his neck.

Dwalin looked deep in her eyes and smiled. He looked up at the four and grinned at them. "None of ye will be gettin' passed me."

Kili crossed his arms over his chest and 'tsked'.

Freyja giggled out more and gently kissed Dwalin's cheek. She got up from the warrior's lap and went to the four. She held out her arms to them. "Come here." She said softly. All four, smiling, went to her and hugged her between all of them. Freyja felt the love each one had for her. "I love you." She whispered.

"We love you too."

* * *

They all went to get breakfast together, chatting and laughing. When they were finished they made their way back outside along with the rest of the company. Freyja sat in the grass, as Kili and Fili trained together. Dwalin laid in the grass next to Freyja and Thorin had his head in the dwarf girl's lap, her hand gently ran through his beard. Bofur was with his brother and cousin, they were talking about something Freyja couldn't hear. Ori was with Dori and Nori. Ori had quite the blush going on while Dori was speaking to him. Balin, Oin, and Gloin were discussing some matters as well.

"Thorin?" He looked up at her. "Will you tell me about Erebor? The good memories of course."

Thorin smiled up at her. "Of course." Thorin began to speak to her. He told her tales of the great halls of his fore fathers. How he would explore many areas as a young dwarf prince, even if it was against his grandfather's and father's wishes. He marveled at the memories of the vast treasures of Erebor, and some of the mischief he got into himself when he was young.

Freyja watched him talk, imagining everything as he described it. She saw the spark in his eyes as he spoke. She knew there was a sadness there at the loss of his home but also a determination to return it to his family and rule as the rightful heir to the throne. Her left hand went gently through his hair as her right hand rubbed his cheek softly.

The soon to be king looked up at the girl finishing his tale. She ran her hands through his hair and along his cheek; she had no idea exactly what she was doing to him. Dwarves considered this type of affection extremely intimate and erotic.

Freyja saw his smile and returned it, actually not really knowing what she was doing to him but she could feel a strange sensation wash over her. She wasn't sure exactly what it was but it gave her goosebumps. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation either.

Unbeknownst to her, it caught the attention of all her mates.

* * *

That night.

They all had finished their meal with the elves in the same hall as before when they had arrived. Freyja found it just as beautiful as before. She found it a little strange her mates were whispering amongst themselves here and there but she paid no mind to it.

Her arm was in both Ori and Bofur's as they walked down the corridors. They all laughed and joked together. When they reached their corridor, the company split and made their way down to their rooms wishing the mated dwarves a goodnight.

All of the group made their way into their room. Freyja felt a strange tension between her mates, but wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Freyja let go of Ori's and Bofur's arms and went to the changing screen. She got changed into a pale blue night dress which was still transparent. She didn't think she minded that this time though. They hadn't tried anything the night before so tonight wasn't as intimidating. She heard them undressing and smiled to herself, though it was still really strange to her that there was a tension in the air.

Freyja stepped from behind the changing screen and was greeted by smiles from her mates. They had stripped down to their under clothes just like the night before, with no shirts on.

"Lass, have we told you how beautiful you are?" Fili asked.

"Constantly." She giggled out. She went to him and was helped onto the bed. He gently kissed her shoulder before resting his chin on it. She smiled to herself at the sign of affection. Kili scooted next to her and repeated the same action.

Freyja was becoming a little confused at the silence. The night before they had been so loving and passionate, but now there was some strange tension between all of them.

"What's wrong?" She asked them curiously. They all looked at her as if they had a question they needed to ask but were unsure of just how. "What is it?" She asked scooting away from the brothers to properly look at all the men in the bed. She was far more concerned now.

Thorin was the first to speak, clearing his throat. "Freyja…. Do you know much about dwarven mates?"

"Well… a little. My mother explained a few things to me." She said blushing. She was getting a little concerned with where this was going.

Thorin shifted a little. "Then you understand that there is a way for us to mark you as our own?"

"I…. What? Do you mean have….. Thorin? With all of you?" Freyja scooted back a little on the bed. No, she was not liking this at all. She wasn't ready for that yet!... or was she? She had been feeling strange the whole day, but that couldn't have meant she was ready to…

"If ya wanted to." Bofur joked, which earned him quite the dangerous look from Dwalin. Freyja blushed brightly.

"No. I don't mean that." Thorin said trying to find the right words without it sounding ridiculous. He thought his approach was going to be fine but it seemed to make the already nervous girl far more nervous.

"We want to braid your hair." Ori chimed in trying his best to save the situation.

Freyja heard his words and looked at all of them curiously, slowly coming down from her panic. "You want to braid my hair?" She asked.

The men before her nodded.

The lady Freida had once explained to her daughter different things that would happen when the dwarf maiden would find her ones. She explained that her mates may want to braid her hair to show the world she belonged to them. Her mother had two braids of her own, both intricate and beautiful and both adorned by clasps crafted by her fathers before they found their ones. Freida had explained to her little dwarf girl that all dwarven men crafted their own clasp when they became of age to one day give it their _rar torak,_ if they were to ever meet.

Freyja smiled at the men. " _Dat ohr vald duzkak, miz andr aalvs."_

This earned the small maiden bright smiles from her mates. Her hand was taken by Bofur and was brought closer to the group. She was sat with her back to him while she was between his legs. Ori brought a brush to her while the men surrounded her on each side. The four braids she already had were slowly unwound. Each of her mates passed their hands through her golden locks, which sent electricity through her body. She was never told just how good it would feel to have her ones' hands through her hair.

Bofur's body got closer to hers as they all continued on. It was incredibly erotic to all of them to be able run their hands through her soft hair. Ori worked on brushing out her hair which hardly needed any brushing but the young dwarf was by far too transfixed on doing this simple task.

Each dwarf took his time with their braids. Each one was more intricate than the last and unique to the dwarf giving it to her. On her right side just behind her ear were the Durin's sons and on the left just behind her ear were Bofur's, Ori's, and Dwalin's. She looked at each one when they were done; Fili and Kili's clasps were the same but different colors, one was gold with ruby jewels and the other silver with blue jewels, Ori's was a simple gold one fashioned with intricate filigree engraved in the metal, Bofur's was silver one with more simple filigree, Dwalin's was a rustic looking steel with ancient dwarvish carved in it that matched the dwarf's rough exterior, Thorin's was by far the most intricate of them all though, it was made of silver with a large dark sapphire in the middle, it had intricate filigree and small diamonds all around it.

Freyja smiled as she touched each clasp. They were all beautiful to her. She felt the love that each of her mates put into it, which made the little dwarf maiden tear up with happy tears. She wasn't sure what brought on the extreme emotion but she loved it, she loved them.

"Freyja?... You're crying. Is everything alright?" Asked Ori. All the men shifted uncomfortably thinking the worst from the girl. Did she not like the braids? Was she rethinking her decision?

Freyja turned to Ori and smiled, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Yes Ori. Everything is wonderful." She went to him and hugged him close.

"I'm just so happy."

* * *

The next day.

Freyja spent another lovely day with her mates, laughing and joking. She continued to feel a little strange but didn't say anything to anyone about it. At the moment she had Dwalin's head in her lap while Kili, Fili, and Thorin trained together. Bofur and Ori were sitting next to the two in the grass, Ori occupying himself with a book and Bofur carving a toy out of wood.

Freyja gently rubbed Dwalin's beard with her right hand, a strange electricity ran down her spine yet again. It was quite a bit stronger this time. She looked down at Dwalin who had his eyes closed and seemed to have been enjoying her playing with his beard. She looked back up at the dueling brothers with their uncle.

Unknown to her, Kili had gotten distracted by the same sensation she felt and got knocked down by Thorin. Fili tried to protect his brother only to be knocked down by Thorin as well.

Not to say that Thorin wasn't distracted himself, because the girl's emotions at the moment were quite distracting but he had better control over it then his nephews.

She still hadn't figured out what was going on with her body….

* * *

Freyja excused herself from the group stating a small fib of going to relieve herself. Bofur and Ori offered to walk her back to the room but she refused. They resigned to letting her go by herself.

Freyja made her way very slowly down the hall. Her mind a jumbled mess of nerves. Who could she speak to that would help explain exactly what was happening to her? She thought of Bilbo. No, he wasn't a dwarf. Then of Balin. She wasn't sure she could go to him though. He seemed like he would be less than enthused to answer her.

She thought for a bit before an idea came to her. She would just have to find him.

* * *

Dori sat drinking some chamomile tea which was his favorite. He was having a pleasant alone time. While most of the company found this place suspicious, Dori took comfort in it. They were resting which was wonderful for himself in his older age and he found quite wonderful for his brothers as well, especially Ori.

He was getting along quite well with his one. Dori was quite proud of the girl who broke his usually reserved brother out of his shell.

"Dori?" A small female voice called to him as he sipped his tea.

"Lady Freyja!" Dori said a little flustered. He immediately stood up and bowed to the girl.

Freyja smiled "There is no need for that Dori." She said softly. "I…I…have some questions I was wondering if…I could ask you?"

Dori looked at her curiously "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Its fine…. I just…." She blushed brightly. "I've been feeling strange…I've never felt something like this before… Can you… Can you help me with explaining it?"

Dori was a little confused as to what she was asking. "Should we be getting your ones?"

"No! Its…. Its about them, sort of…" She said nervously. Dori watched her curiously but waited for her to continue. "My mother explained a few things to me when it came to finding my ones…. but I keep getting this… strange feeling run through me every time I touch one of them."

Dori nodded listening to her. He spoke with Ori the other day and was informed by his brother that the maiden and her ones had not yet consummated their union. She did seem quite nervous around all of them at times. When she finished he smiled at her, "Well, that is your body telling you you're ready to mate."

Freyja blushed brightly. That really couldn't be the reason could it? She shifted a little.

"What's the matter Lady Freyja?" Dori asked seeing the girl's severe discomfort.

"I…I don't think…. Dori… All of them at the same time? I… I…" Freyja shifted a little uncomfortable.

"Oh! No, my lady. You don't have to do that if you don't want to. I'm sure if you spoke with your ones they would be most understanding." Dori said smiling.

Freyja nodded. "I just… I don't want any of them to feel like I'm choosing one over the other…."

Dori finally understood exactly what the girl was worried about. "I have faith enough that none of them would feel that way my lady Freyja." He said softly.

Freyja nodded. Maybe they wouldn't, they certainly had no issue sharing her as they did now but…

This was a different matter.

"I think I should be heading back to them now." Freyja said softly. "Thank you Dori." She curtsied to him before taking her leave.

Unbeknownst to the maiden and older dwarf, they had an audience, both of whom quickly made their way back to the group and explained the interaction between the two.

* * *

"She's really concerned about not making us feel left out." Kili finished explaining what he heard from Freyja's and Dori's conversation. His brother nodded.

"Where is she gettin' a silly idea like that?" Asked Bofur.

"Maybe we're pushing her a little too hard… She's still a virgin after all." Ori blushed after saying that.

Thorin and Dwalin listened to the men but didn't say anything to contribute to the discussion. They knew the girl wasn't comfortable with any of this.

When it came to making love, dwarves were not constricted to just waiting for their ones as it was so rare to find them. Thorin and Dwalin knew better than anyone, having been with a few maidens in their years on Middle Earth.

There was a quick hush that fell over the men as Freyja walked back into the area with her mates.

* * *

Freyja hadn't heard any of the previous discussion between her mates but she did notice the immediate silence between all of them. She looked at them curiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Never better." Thorin spoke noticing the other dwarves shifting uncomfortably where they sat. "Come." He held out his hand with a gentle smile.

Freyja smiled back and went to him. She took his hand. He pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping lovingly around her. The small dwarf maiden snuggled close to her strong mate.

* * *

After dinner.

The company began to walk back to their rooms, Freyja between Dwalin and Thorin. The group of mates bid the rest of the company a good night.

Before they reached their room, Thorin gently took Freyja's hand, pulling her to him. "Go and prepare for bed. We'll be in soon." He said softly.

Freyja smiled brightly up at him and nodded "Alright. Don't be too long." She said to him before letting him go and making her way down to their room.

When she was out of sight, Thorin turned to the group. None of them said anything, they didn't need to. They knew what was going to happen, they had felt it earlier. None of them were upset or jealous about it though.

Dwalin broke the silence first " _Is nai hurtag em, miz aald meri."_ His arms crossed over his chest with a grin on his face.

Thorin grinned and nodded. He turned, leaving the group to whatever devices they would occupy themselves.

* * *

Freyja stood behind the changing screen getting into her night clothes. This was a pale green night dress and far less see through than the other had been. She felt a little more comfortable in this one. Freyja heard the door open and close. She smiled to herself.

She didn't think anything of it when she didn't hear her mates laughing or joking with her to come out naked.

The maiden walked out from behind the changing screen and saw Thorin leaning against the bed waiting for her. She smiled and went to him, hugging him close. Thorin wrapped his arms around her and put his forehead to hers.

Freyja found herself lost in his eyes for a moment before realizing none of her other mates were in the room. She remained in his arms but looked around the room. "Thorin? Where is everyone else?" She asked confused.

"They'll join us later, _miz vaen berr."_ He said softly.

She smiled up at him and nodded "Oh, alright." She put her forehead back to his.

Thorin brought his hands to her face and gently he rubbed her cheeks. It was now or never. He brought his lips to hers, giving her a gentle kiss to start with, which she returned all too happily.

Freyja felt that sensation from earlier again. It gave her goosebumps all along her body once more. She was far too focused on kissing the warrior to worry about it too long though.

Thorin began to deepen his kiss. He felt the maiden's arms come up to go around his neck, which fueled him on a bit more. His hands very gently began to explore the maiden's body, he kept them away from any sensitive areas for now gauging how she would react first before anything else.

Freyja moaned softly as he explored her body. He was being respectful enough though. She broke the kiss to look at him. His eyes sparkled with something she wasn't quite sure how to place.

"Freyja… do you wish me to stop?" he asked softly. He hoped she would say no but he knew, by her interactions with her mates, she had never done anything like this before. He wouldn't have been surprised if she asked him to stop.

Freyja thought a moment though. She gently bit her bottom lip. She was nervous but it was far less intimidating with just the two of them, then a group of six men. Her mother did tell her if she had multiple mates there was a possibility the men wouldn't mind taking her together. This made her blush slightly. She definitely wasn't ready for that yet.

She looked back into Thorin's eyes and saw nothing but love there. She smiled "No… I don't want you to stop." She said softly.

Thorin didn't need anymore motivation after that. His lips found hers once again. The kiss deep with passion and love. His hands went back to exploring her body through the material, this time passing over her more sensitive parts. This earned the warrior moan after moan from the tiny maiden. His hands grabbed at her night dress. Slowly he lifted it up, still kissing her in the process. He broke the kiss to pull it up over her head. He threw it off to the side somewhere, he didn't care where. He looked over her body. While he and the others got a wonderful view of it the morning before, it was nothing compared to being close up. Her breasts were large and perky, her waist was tapered in which fit well with her voluptuous hips. Those damned travel clothes covered all of this from them.

Freyja blushed as his eyes scanned her body, drinking her in greedily. He didn't say anything though for a few moments which made her a little more nervous. "Ehm… "She said breaking the silence. "Is…Is everything alright?" She asked softly.

Thorin snapped out of his trance. "Aye, _miz vaen berr._ I'm just thanking Mahal for whatever I did to deserve such a beauty before me." This earned him a shy smile from the girl.

Freyja went back to kissing the warrior king. Her hands hesitantly explored his own body, matching his own exploration of her own. She was inexperienced with this and took cues from him as the two continued their ministrations with one another.

Freyja elicited a moan from the man before her which sent shivers down the maiden's spine. It excited her in a way she couldn't describe. There was some animal need building up inside her that she had never experienced before.

Thorin broke the kiss and lifted the maiden onto the bed. Freyja sat watching him as he stepped back and began to undress before her. First his shirt, Freyja marveled at his chiseled chest. She had seen him shirtless already of course but something about this moment was different. She looked at him with a new sense of appreciation, a sense of hunger she was unsure of where it was coming from.

He got to his pants and took them off without a second thought. What sprang forth made Freyja gasp.

Suddenly the dwarf maiden was far more scared. "….H…How is th.. that… That isn't…. That's not going to fit."

Thorin chuckled "It will fit." He said going to her. He kissed her lips gently before speaking again "It'll just take a little…adjusting." He grinned at her.

Freyja swallowed hard at that, though her body did seem to like the sound of it. The pair began to kiss again. Thorin took it slow this time and Freyja followed. His hands rested on her thighs and hers hesitantly went back to exploring his body. Her finger tips traced every muscle, every scar he had.

She had touched a particularly sensitive scar on Thorin's side which made the warrior take in a sharp breath, breaking their kiss in the process. "Sorry!" Freyja said quickly, now worried she had hurt him.

Thorin smiled at her. "That one is just a little tender still." He kissed her lips again before staring into her eyes. "Freyja…. Are you sure you're ready?" He asked softly. He wanted to gauge her response before they continued on. He could still control himself now, further along and he wasn't sure he would have the resolve to.

Freyja didn't have to think it over. They were there already, naked and touching one another's body. "I am Thorin." She said softly.

Thorin smiled again at her. He brought his hands to her cheeks and brought her close for another passionate kiss. Thorin put everything into this one, all of his love, his desire and Freyja returned it tenfold.

The two broke the kiss panting. "Move to the middle of the bed." Thorin whispered.

Freyja slowly scooted backwards making her way to it. Thorin followed suit, crawling after the young maiden; their eyes locked on one another. When Freyja had gotten ahead of Thorin, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her underneath him. His put some of his body weight on the girl to keep her from moving anywhere further. Lips met lips once more in a fiery kiss now, which was soon broken. Thorin's mouth found its way onto the maiden's neck where he kissed and nipped eliciting soft moans from her. Slowly he made his way down, stopping at her breasts. Each one received special treatment from the warrior king.

Freyja's body was set ablaze as Thorin gently kissed and sucked on her breasts. When she felt him stop she looked down to see him leave a trail to her lower half. Each kiss he planted left a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She watched Thorin as he stopped at just the top of her womanhood.

He slowly opened her legs and began to kiss her inner thighs making his way to her sensitive area. When he got to it, he gave her a slow, long lick which made the girl shiver and moan softly. Thorin grinned to himself. He was going to have to work her up and relax her as much as he could before he attempted taking her virginity. His began to lick and suck on the sensitive nub between her legs. This made the girl writhe in pleasure. The soft sounds coming from her as he continued his ministrations was starting to drive the king wild. As he went on it was getting harder and harder to control himself. His member was painfully hard now and aching to be inside her.

Thorin felt her orgasm approach. He gently pushed a finger inside Freyja which made her gasp. He could tell it wasn't painful for the girl but it did seem to make her a little uncomfortable, that is until he began to work her nub with his mouth more as he thrust his digit inside her. He was still being gentle at that point which put the maiden at ease.

Freyja felt an unfamiliar coiling in her lower stomach. It wasn't unpleasing though. As Thorin entered her with his finger she moaned loudly. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as he working her lower area. The coiling finally became to much for her and she released.

Thorin's mind clouded as the young maiden orgasmed for the first time. It was such an intense experience with his mate to be able to feel and witness her being pushed over the edge of pleasure. He made his way back up to her and began to kiss her once again. She seemed lost in a daze of euphoria as he did but she did respond back with her own kiss.

Thorin broke it though. He gently pushed the maiden's legs open with his knees and positioned himself at her entrance.

Freyja looked up at her mate. A small part of her was fearful at the pain that was sure to follow but she found that she didn't care too much about it. She wanted this, wanted to be with him, with all of them.

"It will hurt…" Thorin said, a look of concern on his face.

"I know."" Freyja replied softly.

"I will be as gentle as I can Freyja." He said "If it should become too much, tell me." At the nod of his mate, Thorin leaned down and kissed her once more. He put all of his love into it. When he felt she was sufficiently distracted, he slowly but firmly began to enter her. Gods she was so tight.

Freyja cried out into the kiss. She felt herself tear and stretch to accommodate him which was severely painful for her.

Thorin stopped realized he had been a little overzealous. He remained completely still. He knew he had already broken through her virginity which wasn't his intention to do right away. "Shhh, Freyja, shhh. It's ok." He tried to comfort her. He saw a few tears escape her eyes.

Freyja stopped herself from sobbing but couldn't stop the tears coming from her eyes. It was painful. A very different kind of pain to anything she had before. She was thankful he stopped when he did though, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to handle more at the moment.

Thorin frowned at how much pain she was in. He never would have thought his large size would one day be a curse. "Do you want me to stop Freyja?" He asked softly, still not having moved yet.

Freyja looked up at him. Sure, she was in pain but she knew it wouldn't last long. "N…No. I… I want you… to keep going." She replied. "J… Just go slow."

Thorin furrowed his eyebrows unsure if he should continue. He nodded none the less and slowly and as gently as he could, began to thrust in and out of her. At each new thrust in, he went a little deeper.

Freyja hissed at the stinging sensation she felt in her lower region. Her hands found their way to his back where she held onto him as he thrust in and out of her. She could tell he was being as gentle as he could. She appreciated that, even though she knew he had wanted to stop because of how much pain he had caused her.

Thorin continued on, watching her face as he kept up the slowly gentle pace. She was looking up at him as he began to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her. Slowly her moans and groans of pain began to morph into those of pleasure.

The two fell into their own rhythm after some time. Freyja was right, the pain didn't last long. She moved with her mate now, matching his thrust in with a trust up of her own. Thorin began to go a little harder and faster which she adjusted to surprisingly well.

After a while, the two lovers were at a frenzy of love making. Freyja scratched at Thorin's back as he hit all the right spots inside her. She felt electricity running through her. He was not going as fast or as hard as he could go but he wasn't exactly going slow or gentle anymore. He felt himself and his mate nearing their climax together. Thorin's thrusts became a little more wild. He wanted to feel his mate finish on him.

Freyja felt the coil return in her lower stomach. She was nearing her end and Thorin knew it. Her nails dug into his back as she moaned out into the room.

A few more thrusts saw the two explode. Thorin kissed the girl roughly moaning into her mouth as he released his seed inside of her. Her walls contracted around his member as her own climax washed over her.

Thorin lay panting on top of her, sweat dripping from his body. He looked down at his mate who was panting and sweaty just the same. A smile graced his lips at seeing her content features. He slowly pulled out of her which saw the maiden wince slightly. He got off the bed and grabbed a cloth from a nearby stand and wiped himself of their fluids. He grew a little concerned at the amount of blood on him from taking her virginity but decided that it would have been normal because of his size. He went to her with another cloth and gently cleaned her off.

A sharp intake came from the girl as he did so. While she felt nothing but pleasure before, the euphoria was wearing off and was replaced by soreness. She didn't mind though, Freyja knew that this would happen. Her mother was rather detailed when it came to an explanation of what exactly would happen should she mate with someone.

When Thorin finished, he put the dirtied cloths away and crawled back onto the bed. He helped Freyja up to the pillows with him and covered them both with the blankets. Freyja rested her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her while his other rested under his head.

" _Ohr duzkak Leib, Thorin."_

" _Ohr duzkak Leib, miz vaen berr."_

* * *

Translation:

 _rar torak:_ Eternal Soul

" _Dat ohr vald duzkak, miz andr aalvs.":_ That I would love, my other halves.

" _Is nai hurtag em, miz aald meri.":_ Do not hurt her, my old friend.

 _Miz vaen berr:_ my beautiful treasure

 _Ohr duzkak Leib:_ I love you

 **AN:**

 **SEXY TIMES! Woo!**

 **Ok ok. Before anyone tries to kill me hear me out. I know there was an overwhelming amount of people that wanted a "group" sexy time and that will happen, however, I had to go with my character's personality. She's shy and a little reserved (though they are helping her to break that) and I don't think it would be a good idea to have that happen just yet.**

 **Also, Thorin is a soon to be king. Just made sense to have him take her virginity. NOT TO WORRY THOUGH! Everyone will get their turn. Mwahahaha!**

 **Another thing: sorry it took a bit for me to write, wanted to get it right though.**

 **Thank you to all of you who put their suggestions in. You readers rock!**

 **~Twisty**


	14. Authors Note

Hey all!

Can I start this by saying I absolutely adore everyone that has reviewing, favorited, or followed this story? You all are awesome!

Now for the real news: I've been working on the next chapter off and on since I posted the last one, however, I can't get it right. The problem is I know exactly where I want to go with the story and exactly how I want to end it but getting this chapter out and show a bit of interaction between Freyja and the rest of her soulmates has been challenging.

So my two options at this point are:

1\. Give you all a chapter that I'm currently not happy with.

or

2\. Move the story along with no sexy times for the rest of her soulmates.

It's maddening! THIS IS MY WHITE WHALE! I'm trying though.

Thank you all for the patience,

~Twisted


End file.
